


Marry Me

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alternate Universe, Beta!Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: *半架空，ABO现代AU，依旧是美国队长的A盾×普通神盾局特工B詹，非典型性先婚后爱，私设多*应该不会太长……（又来了（。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

01

“Steve·Grant·Rogers，你愿意接受James·Buchanan·Barnes成为你的丈夫，并承诺从今日起，不论祸福、贵贱、健康或是疾病，都永远爱他，珍重他，不离不弃，直至死亡？”“是的，我愿意。”

“James·Buchanan·Barnes，你愿意接受Steve·Grant·Rogers成为你的丈夫，并承诺……”“是的，我的回答是‘Yes’，我愿意！”年迈的神父微微蹙眉，但还是默许了棕发青年这一次的逾矩行为，毕竟在这种大喜的日子里总会有这种兴奋过头的家伙。他颔首，将苍劲的手指摁在《圣经》的封面上：“那么现在，新郎们可以亲吻彼此了。”

Steve的目光从方才开始就分毫没有离开过自己的挚友——哦不，现在是他的丈夫了——Bucky的脸上。现在，他看到Bucky那双早就陪伴着他度过万千个昼夜的、犹如小鹿一般的圆润绿眸里闪过一丝狡黠的笑意。下一秒，那人阖上眼睑，像是在对他做出无声的邀请。

——一切还是要从四天前说起。

Bucky摘下护目镜，坐在座位上瞪直了双腿，仰头长长地呼出一口气。直升机开始关闭舱门，器械调试的声音随之响起，片刻后，智能语音的女声说道：“确认全员登机，现在开始返航。目的地：神盾局总部。”

二十八岁的James·Buchanan·Barnes如今的职业是一名神盾局的特工。听起来挺能吓唬人的，但Bucky认为这份工作和普通的上班族没什么两样。每天要应付手头的任务，要服从上司的差遣，还要忍受随时加班全年无休的工作性质——总结一下就是无论你外表有多光鲜亮丽，都逃不过社畜的命运。好在这份工作虽然累人，但Bucky还觉得挺享受其中的，如果每年年终的时候自己的那个光头上司能别再那么抠门就更好了。

他所在的小分队刚刚在俄国境内完成一次持续长达一个多月任务，现在终于能凯旋了，Bucky简直等不及要回家好好泡个澡。只是在那之前，他还有一点儿别的事情要做。

他别过脸，目光落在了坐在自己身边的Steve身上。Steve·Rogers，代号“美国队长”，同属于神盾局的特工，级别比Bucky要高，是他们小队的队长。而在这些身份之前，他还是Bucky的挚友，是和他从小一起长大的死党。他们从八岁就认识了，一起掏过鸟蛋也一起打过坏蛋，一起逃过自习也一起挑过夜灯。Bucky可以非常自信地说，Steve在他面前就如同赤身裸体——他的意思是，Steve在他面前，什么心思都不可能藏得住。

就比如现在，他看着低垂着眼帘、一言不发地盯着脚尖前的地板的Steve，心底生出几分担忧来。其余的队员们聚在一块儿插科打诨，Bucky不着痕迹地挪动几下，凑在Steve耳边用只有两个人能听得到的声音说：“你到底在烦恼什么，Steve？”

从刚才开始就一直面无表情的Steve这下才动了动眼珠，继而像是魂魄归体一般活动起身躯来：“没有，我没在烦恼，任务顺利完成了不是吗？既然这样我就没什么好烦恼的啦。”说着他看向Bucky，冲他露出一个自己觉得还算完美的笑来。然而他的挚友毫无波动地看着他的卖笑，绿色的大眼睛一眨不眨的：“嘿Stevie，记得当初我教你怎么撒谎时的第一条原则吗？不要给自己的谎言编造理由。”

Steve和Bucky僵持着互看了几秒，最终还是败下阵来：“……好吧，我是在烦恼。”“到底是为了什么？你不是只有今天才开始这样的。”Bucky皱起眉，眼底的关切又多了几分，“一个月前我就觉得你不大对劲，但当时任务迫在眉睫，我一直找不到时机……”“真的？我还以为我藏得不错？”

Steve这话有几分自嘲的意思，Bucky小幅度地翻了个白眼：“你是藏得不错，骗过除了我以外的人绰绰有余。”说完这句语气又迫切起来：“所以到底是出了什么事？是和血清有关吗，还是Fury又给你派了什么特殊任务？难道说是和你妈妈有关……”“嘿，Bucky，冷静点。”Steve打断了他的絮絮叨叨，安抚道，“我保证，绝对不是什么性命攸关的坏事儿！只是……只是这件事真的，挺让我困扰的。”

Bucky蹙起眉，半信半疑地又问：“真的？”“真的。”“你不打算告诉我具体是什么事？”“我……”Steve欲言又止，余光瞥向那群正在嬉闹的队员们，Bucky看到他这副模样，心下了然地一点头。Steve给了他一个感激的眼神，拍拍他的肩：“那就老地方见。”

他们所说的“老地方”是一家复古风格的小酒馆。这家酒馆离神盾分配给他俩的住所不远，是刚入职那年两人偶然间发现的，之后便常来这儿小酌。得到Steve的承诺之后Bucky立刻不再感到焦虑了，因为他知道Steve一旦做出的承诺就必然会兑现。他先回到自己的公寓，舒舒服服地洗了个澡吃了点儿东西，入夜后估摸着时间差不多了，才悠然前往赴约。

等Bucky到的时候Steve已经坐在吧台边等他了，他们点了两扎啤酒，先聊了一些有关任务的事情。一扎啤酒转眼便见底了，Bucky这才不慌不忙地把话题引过来：“那么，现在你总该告诉我了吧？”

Steve深呼吸一次，放下手中的酒杯：“……说实在的，除了你以外我也不知道该和谁说这事儿了。”Bucky用鼻音哼哼一声，这标准开头他已经听过太多次了，他俩之间该说的不该说的小秘密垒起来可能得有十吨重吧。Steve用双手抱着酒杯摩挲，像是在捏陶瓷那样：“你……呃，你知道《二五法案》吗？”

Bucky有些不明所以地点点头。《二五法案》是国家关于婚姻生育的一则基本法案，原标题实在是太长了，因为在二月五号发布就取了这么个代号。不过这条法案是针对Alpha和Omega的，Bucky是个Beta，所以虽然知道这则法案的名字，却不清楚它的具体内容。

“只是听说过。”他如实回答，Steve的表情愈发纠结了。好一会儿他叹出一口气，用手抚上了太阳穴：“简而言之，这部法案的大致内容就是，如果Alpha和Omega年至二十八岁还没有进行婚配，则将由政府为他们指定婚配对象。”

Bucky点点头，这知识他还真是第一次听说，习惯性地开始打趣自己的挚友：“看来我当年总担心你找不到好Omega结婚是在瞎操心了对吧？反正到了最后你总能……”

忽的他意识到了什么，忍不住猛地盯住Steve并瞠大了眼：“等等，所以你……”Steve抬头，愁眉苦脸地对上Bucky的视线，幽幽地说：“……两个月后，我就二十八岁了。”

这时Bucky才真正明白Steve的烦恼究竟是什么，不是疾病，不是工作，是一个以前的他们从未遇上过的全新难题。Steve又重新把手掩在脸上，苦恼着道：“虽然我也知道身为非Beta人种天生有生育的义务，按理说我本身不该抗拒履行这项义务，但是一想到如果再这样下去，两个月后我就得和一个素不相识的Omega结婚生子，这……诶，我只是觉得，这是一种对我们双方的不负责，也是一种不公平。”

Bucky沉默了，他懂得在任何事情上该怎么安慰自己的这个发小，只除了和性别有关的事情。虽然当年分化前他和他的家人都以为他会分化成Alpha，但最后他还是分化成了这世界上占比最大的Beta。不是说Beta不好，只是身为Beta的他在某些事情上，到底是无法切身体会Alpha挚友的压力和心情。

这种时候多余的安慰反而会显得做作，他只能揽住Steve的肩膀，用这种方式告诉他无论如何自己都会陪在他的身边。他们无言地喝了一会儿酒，Bucky到底还是打破了这份沉寂：“其实哥们儿，也不是只有你在烦恼这件人生大事儿。”说着拿大拇指指了指自己，Steve见状挑眉：“我记得你妈妈说过她永远不会催你的婚来着？”“哦，她是不会直接催，但她也就差直接催了。”Bucky耸耸肩，“自从Rebecca那个小混蛋结婚之后，每次我回家我妈都会用各种方式旁敲侧击我，我就看她到底什么时候才会对我说出那句‘你快给我滚去结婚’。”

Steve发出了今天第一声发自肺腑的笑声，这令Bucky也感到愉快。他们又瞎扯了几句和Rebecca有关的笑话，Steve喝完了最后的一点酒：“……还剩两个月，难道这两个月里真的会有那个我真正适合的结婚对象出现在我面前吗？就这么恰巧的？”

——故事就是从这里开始的。

他本该说不，他本该顺着Steve的思路附和一句，再顺便骂几句“去他的Alpha义务”，但就在这一刻，那个想法就这么兀然地窜进他的脑海中，让一切都偏离了本该行进的轨道——

“有。”Steve闻声，对上挚友那双浅绿的眼眸，听到他再说了一次，“有的，就在你的面前。”他笑着摇头：“嘿Buck，谢谢你，但你不用这样安慰……”“我是说，就现在。”他听到Bucky又补充道，疑惑地皱起眉：“什么？可是现在我……”

话音到此戛然而止，因为他明白了Bucky的意思。

Bucky看着Steve愕然的表情，下意识地吞了口唾沫：“我是说，与其你要和一个完全不认识的人结婚，那当然还是和一个认识了二十年的人结婚比较好吧？而且前两年不是刚通过那个《ABO通婚法案》，现在不论是什么性别的两个人都可以结婚了，不像以前只有Alpha和Omega、Beta和Beta才能结婚……呃，当然，只是为了解决这件燃眉之急！你看，反正我俩都要应付结婚这个事，不如就先一起对付了，等之后不论是你还是我遇到了真正想要结婚的对象，再离婚也不是什么难事…… ” “Bucky。”

Bucky这一天当中第二次被Steve打断了絮叨，这一次，他看到挚友用无比真诚的目光盯着他，一字一顿道：“——你果然是个天才，我一直都知道！”

Bucky愣了一秒，继而毫无形象地大笑起来：“你当然知道！哪一次不是聪明的Bucky哥哥靠着智慧解救了可怜的小Stevie呢？”Steve也跟着笑了，静静地看着Bucky自己吹嘘自己。在他终于停下大笑之后，Steve侧过身，面对着Bucky。“那么，Bucky，”他说着，湛蓝的眸子看向Bucky的眼底，“Marry me?”

Bucky眨眨眼，嗤笑一声：“Hell no.”他看着Steve不解的表情，勾起唇角：“真不敢相信，提出这个计划的是我，结果先求婚的居然是你？这没道理啊！”Steve无奈地笑了，抬手做了个“请”的动作。Bucky立刻装模作样地咳嗽一声，煞有介事地伸出手：“Steve·Rogers，will you marry me?”

作为回答，Steve毫不犹豫地握住了Bucky的那只手：“I do,sure I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

02

“美国队长”Steve·Rogers，神盾局传奇特工，曾多次执行高难度任务并圆满完成，如果用一个词形容他的行事风格那就是“雷厉风行”——包括在这件事上。

Steve就着牵住Bucky左手的这个姿势“噌”地起身，差点把Bucky扯得从椅子上摔下来：“我们现在就去登记结婚！”这一声说得还有点儿大，周围的一些人听到了，朝他们投来好奇的目光，甚至有人吹起了口哨。Bucky稳住身形，拉了一下被牵住的手：“伙计，你也不看看现在几点了？”

Steve这才反应过来，现在已经超过了晚上十点，整个纽约都找不到一家还开着门的法院了。热血褪去之后他才发觉有不少人正盯着他俩看，脸上后知后觉地感到有点烫，只得讪讪坐下。Bucky倒是不介意，反而还觉得挺有意思，又开始调侃他：“你就这么急着想和我结婚？放心，我都已经答应你了，跑不掉的。”

一股奇妙的情愫涌上Steve的心头，他知道Bucky是在开玩笑，也知道这不过是两人串通好的谎言。只是Bucky的这句话，仿佛就是在承认他已经是属于自己的了，仅仅是意识到这一点就令Steve感到一种无可比拟的满足感。这种从未有过的感觉让Steve自己都为之讶异，继而晃晃脑袋。大概又是什么Alpha本能在作祟吧，他这么想着，接着道：“抱歉，呃，那我们明早去？……话说，该准备点什么东西来着？”

结果一个晚上他们都在研究该怎么领结婚证，这不能怪他们，毕竟他们谁都没干过这件事儿。第二天两个人一大早就去了就近的法院，接待他们的是一个年轻的女Beta，非常耐心地指导他们应该怎么填表和准备材料。“……好了，最后那一栏先不用填，交给我就好。”女Beta接过两人的表格，大致浏览了一遍就开始往电脑里录入，一边工作一边继续和他们聊天，“真高兴能帮你们这一对可爱的情侣登记，你们看上去般配极了。”

Steve听到这话一瞬间脸都红了，张了张嘴似乎是想说什么，却又什么都讲不出口。倒是Bucky非常自然地挽住Steve的手臂，滴水不漏地和接待员攀谈：“谢谢你，我们很爱彼此。”“哦当然，我看得出来！”女Beta把目光从电脑屏幕上移过来，送给他们一个友善的微笑，“你们一定也不容易，对吧？以前那些对非传统性别配对情侣的言论实在是太令人生气了！不过现在有了通婚法案，一切都会越来越好的，相信我。”

Bucky也对她报以一笑，同时扯了扯Steve的袖口，Steve心领神会，调整状态后配合地说道：“谢谢你的祝福。”“不用客气……哦，原来Mr.Rogers已经快二十八岁了啊。”接待员忽然看着手头的资料说道，“所以才来登记结婚了？”

两人一下子挺直了腰板，暗暗交换了一个眼神。“是的，我们在一起很久了，但一直不着急结婚。”“我明白，我和我男朋友也不着急登记，没什么必要不是吗？更何况我俩都是Beta。”接待员善解人意地接道，又真诚地看向Steve，“要特别恭喜您找到了真爱，虽然身为公务人员我不该说这话，但就我所知，‘二五家庭’——就是那些根据《二五法案》而结合的伴侣们——大多都不怎么幸福，离婚率也很高。”

听到这话时Steve和Bucky又交换了一个眼神，Bucky忍不住又把Steve的手臂挽得更紧了些。Steve重新看向接待员，继续道：“那可真是太糟糕了，只能说我比较幸运，今后不用再受法案的限制了。”“是啊，除非你们离婚，或者有人举报你们结婚是有不正当企图之类的。不过这些事不可能会发生在你们身上，对吧？你们绝对是我见过最甜蜜的情侣了！”

女Beta的笑容灿烂，热忱地看着面前的两个男人，丝毫没发现这两个人看上去喜气洋洋的面孔之下掩盖了多少战战兢兢。

“……等等，所以说‘不正当企图’这个概念到底包含了哪些……”“行了Steve！”Bucky揉着太阳穴打断了Steve的念叨。从拿着结婚证从法院出来之后两个人就开始讨论这个问题，现在都已经回到神盾总部了也没讨论出点什么所以然来。Bucky深吸一口气，直接下了定论：“总之，越少人知道真相越好。所以现在最好的办法，就是骗过所有人。”

Steve思索片刻，颔首表示了认同。Bucky看上去心事重重的，Steve忍不住开口安慰：“嘿，别太担心Bucky，这不是什么难事，那个Beta刚刚不也没看出来……”“那是因为她之前不认识我们，你想过该怎么骗过我们所有认识的人了吗？”Bucky一针见血地问道，沮丧且意料之中地看到Steve摇摇头，“不行，我们得找个时间好好讨论一下，到底该怎么……”“队长。”

Steve和Bucky一起回头看到了来人——是Nick Fury，对，就是Bucky口中的那个抠门的光头上司。他穿着那件好像三百六十五天都不会换下来的黑风衣，板着一张脸走到两人的面前，对Bucky一点头：“还有Soldier。”那是Bucky在神盾的代号，全称是“Winter Soldier”，反正代号这种东西都是上头统一取的，他也没得选。Fury那只孤零零的眼睛在他们两人的脸上来回扫了几遍，沉着嗓子开口：“最好现在就告诉我你们今早一起请假的理由是什么。”

Bucky在心里翻了个白眼，真是怕什么就来什么。他本打算先随便胡诌点什么糊弄过去，下一秒却发现自己被Steve握住了手。“我们去登记结婚了。”握住他的手的Alpha这么说道，脸上的表情正义凛然到仿佛是在宣读《独立宣言》，而Bucky却离被吓破胆就差那么一丁点了。他瞪大眼睛看向Steve，接着又紧张地看向自己那万年“黑脸”的上司，生怕这只精明的老狐狸看出一星半点的破绽。Fury仍旧是那副面无表情的样子，然而他越是面无表情Bucky就越紧张，并且他知道不是只有自己这样——Steve和他握在一起的手早就被汗浸湿了。

沉默持续了几秒，也有可能是几分钟，Bucky并不是很确定，但最终，他听到Fury开口说道：“——好吧，恭喜你们终于勇敢地迈出了这一步。”

「骗过去了！」这是两人脑海中的第一个想法，紧绷的神经一下子放松了下来，以至于他们都没发现Fury这句话的说法和语调都有一点点奇怪。“按理说该给你们婚假，但最近是不可能了……等等，你们办过婚礼了吗？有效期是多长？”Fury问的是结婚证的有效期，如果不在有效期内举办婚礼的话证件就要被回收。Steve下意识地回答：“一个月。”“那这两天就赶紧办了，随时做好出下一个任务的准备。”

说完Fury就离开了。留下的人互相看了一眼，Steve一歪脑袋：“成功了？”说完两人心照不宣地笑了起来，Bucky伸出拳头：“不愧是最佳拍档，做什么都天衣无缝，嗯？”然而他并没有等到意料之中的碰拳，反而被对方揽住了腰。Steve笑着，湛蓝的眼眸看起来有如星辰般熠熠生辉：“不，现在是最佳夫夫了。”

不知怎的，Bucky忽然感到此刻自己的这一拍心跳像是狠狠砸在了海面，震起了一圈圈波澜的涟漪。

Bucky不知道为什么Fury就这么轻易地相信了他们，说实在的他本都做好被当面揭穿的打算了。或许是因为Steve长了一张看上去就让人觉得他不会说谎的脸吧？反正无论如何，能骗过Fury就已经算是一大步成功了。

Fury不但相信了他们，甚至还给他们又批了一天假，让他们去办婚礼。好在这两天也算清闲，可能反派也需要休假，所以他们暂时不需要拯救世界什么的。两人把一些后续的公事处理了一下，又开始筹划婚礼的事情。他们本意是不想邀请任何人参加，毕竟也这也不能算真正的“婚礼”，于是两人甚至连自己的家人都没有通知。然而他们的婚讯却不知不觉地在神盾局里流传了开来，以至于到了当天还是有人来了。

好在人数也并不多就对了，毕竟神盾局的特工个个都忙得很，甚至连Natasha和Sam都没来，他俩现在还在南美洲的某个小国家呢。先出现的是Hill，跟在她身后的是Sharon。“恭喜你们！我们都期待这一刻很久了！”女人们笑着和他们握手拥抱，Bucky察觉到她们似乎话里有话，但还是决定不做多问。

过了一会儿，Coulson被两个神盾局的同事搀扶着进来了。一见到Bucky和Steve他哭得更厉害了，一边哭一边说话，叫人根本听不清他在讲什么，反正Bucky只听懂了一句“我早猜到会有这一天”。两个人又安慰了他一会儿，Coulson就被那两个同事架到座位上去了。

之后又来了大概两三个人，都是神盾局的同事，和他们合作过几次任务。在那之后神父出现了，于是婚礼就在CD播放的交响乐和Coulson的哭喊声中开始了。

——“那么现在，新郎们可以亲吻彼此了。”

Steve看着阖上眼的Bucky，目光落在了他的唇上。那双唇是樱色的，唇角如猫咪一般微微上扬，无时不刻都像是含着笑意。亲下去——只要亲下去，他们就会踏入一段全新的人生，并且是和彼此一起；只要亲下去，他们就会被一种最强韧、最亲密的关系联结在一起；只要亲下去，他们就会结下那个永恒的誓言。

当初答应那个提议的时候，Steve并没有想到这么多，只有真正到了这一刻他才意识到，这一切真的要发生了，他们就要成为彼此的丈夫了。

那么，这一刻他所感受到的心情究竟是什么？是后悔，是惧怕，是茫然，还是……不，全都不是，他没有一丝一毫感受到这些，他只是——

Steve只是紧紧拥住Bucky，毫不犹豫地覆上了他的唇。


	3. Chapter 3

03

Steve打开客厅的灯，把大衣脱下来挂在玄关的衣架上。Bucky从他身后探出脑袋，一边脱鞋一边嘀咕道：“说真的Steve，从小时候开始，我每次进你的房间都觉得你是不是有洁癖或者强迫症什么的。”Steve哼了一声，半真半假地回答：“我要是真有洁癖的话就不会让你进我的房间了。”

Bucky吐吐舌头：“你才不会呢！”说着大咧咧地往沙发上一跳，躺在上面伸了个懒腰：“反正我现在就是要住进来了，以后有你受的了！”Steve听了，笑着摇摇头：“说得好像我以前没经历过似的。”

选择住Steve家是两人一致同意的，没什么别的理由，就是因为Steve家的户型比较大而已。这也不是Bucky第一次和Steve一起住了——说实在的，Steve的哪个家Bucky没住过？八年级的时候有一次他和一个妹妹吵架，整个暑假都住在Steve那里；成年之后他搬出了家，当时的房子也是和Steve一起合租的；加入神盾局之后被分配到的这间房子他当然也住过，以至于这儿甚至还留着许多他的衣服，还有一间特别为他留的卧室。他要做的就是把他的那几把宝贝爱枪收拾进包里，再拎过来就够了。

Steve在那儿收拾屋子，Bucky躺在沙发上神游瞎想，什么都想。想最近的任务，想遥遥无期的假期，但最终还是想到了“我和Steve结婚了”这件事。可以说这是个玩笑，或者闹剧，亦或是一场潦草的谎言。他当然知道，毕竟这个想法最开始就是他提出来的，他当然是最清楚这一点的人，只不过……

只不过当Steve吻他的那一瞬间，他会有一种“这一切都是真实的”的错觉。

这不是他们之间的第一个吻——如果这算是吻的话。Bucky不太记得了，但他印象当中他们以前也亲过，都是在喝多了胡闹的时候。这没什么，反正他俩都那么亲密无间了，况且他也不是Omega，不存在被占便宜这种说法——题外话，虽然他一直觉得这种说法是带有性别歧视的意思的——但总之，他觉得和Steve亲一下并不算什么大事，要说理由的话，那就是因为那可是Steve呀！

但这次和以前不一样，这不是因为过于严肃正式的场合，或者这个吻所包含的意义，只是——只是Steve在亲吻他时的表情是那么认真，就好像他真的是在珍重地亲吻他将要相伴一生的丈夫。

虽然几秒之后他就退开了，并且脸红得跟要滴出水似的，一点方才的气势都荡然无存。结束之后他甚至还和Bucky道歉来着，这有什么好道歉的？

「……算了，我又不是第一天认识Steve，他就是做什么事都过分认真的一个人。」Bucky这般想着，恰巧Steve的声音在这时响起：“热水准备好了，你要先洗澡吗，Buck？”Bucky从沙发上跳了起来，一边脱上衣一边回答：“我先！”Steve从浴室走出来，用一种欲言又止的表情看向Bucky。最终他抓抓头发，红着脸局促地开口：“Bucky，我……我还是觉得很抱歉，那个吻……”“哦得了Steve，你难道是觉得你在占我便宜吗！”

Bucky匆匆打断了他，觉得有点儿好气又好笑。Steve张大了嘴，脸看上去更红了：“不是！我——我不是这个意思，我就是，呃……”他又开始抓那头短短的金发，Bucky真怀疑他要抓一把下来：“就——我是不是亲得很糟糕？”

Steve看到Bucky眨了眨眼，继而迸发出一阵爽朗的笑声：“你……哈哈哈，天啊Stevie，你真是……”Bucky笑得话都说不全了，Steve沮丧地嘟囔：“Bucky，你……算了，你别说了，我懂了——”“——确实挺糟糕的。”Bucky没给他留面子，笑嘻嘻地拿着衣服从他身边走过，“感觉像是被土拨鼠压到了嘴一样。”

Steve的眉毛高高挑起：“这是什么比喻？”“不过你今后锻炼的机会还有很多，”说着Bucky拍拍他的肩膀，钻进浴室握住门把，“期待你的进步哦！”

说完把门关上了，片刻后里面传来流水的声音。Steve一直站在门口，他试图让自己不去在意，可这根本没法做到——他根本没法不去在意，那句“今后锻炼的机会还有很多”，究竟是什么意思。

好一会儿，他揉了揉通红的脸，一溜烟地逃回卧室了。

一天之后他们见到了刚从南美回来的Natasha，在他们的下一个任务中。红发的俄罗斯女人见面的时候还在收拾装备，冲他们一挑下巴：“我听说了，新婚快乐！”Bucky上前和她拥抱，Steve跟在他的后面。说实话，比起Fury，Steve还是更害怕Natasha，在她面前他经常有一种自己被看穿了的感觉。他刚在思索该怎么和Natasha解释这事儿，女Alpha却再一次开口：“感谢你们帮我赢了一百美元。”

Steve疑惑地皱起眉：“什么？”“赢的Clint，我们在赌你们到底什么时候才会结婚，”Natasha装上最后一把手枪，一撩头发，“从通婚法案通过那年开始的，我说三年他说一年，所以现在我赢了，谢谢啊猛男们！”说着她戏谑地冲Steve抛了个媚眼，Steve没理会，还是继续发问：“为什么你们从那时候就开始……呃，我是说，我之前一直没告诉你们我和Bucky……”“Steve，你是不是忘了你不是我们之中唯一的特工？”

Natasha说着，小幅度地翻了个白眼：“如果你真以为你俩能在我们这群顶尖特工之中藏好你们的‘小秘密’，那未免也太瞧不起人了。”金发的男Alpha瞪大了眼，一脸不可置信的表情。他转头看看Bucky，意料之中地看到那人的眼中也透露着讶然，只不过转瞬之间便消失了。Bucky只是冲Natasha笑笑：“……真是抱歉，我们应该早点告诉你的。”“没关系，大家都知道非传统性别情侣的不容易。”敌方的枪声在此刻响起，三个人迅速停下扯皮进入了状态，没一会儿通讯器里就只剩下Steve指挥任务的声音了。

这次的任务并不算难，他们很快就完成了，坐上装甲车回去的时候才刚刚入夜。Natasha没有坐车，她另有打算，分开的时候她说：“Clint说等他下次回来了再当面来恭喜你们！”说完这句顿了一下，又对Steve补充道：“说来我以为你们这两天会把时间都用在上床来着？James身上怎么一点儿你的味道都没有，还是说你们还在用隔离剂那种东西掩盖气味吗？”

Steve一下子满面通红，开口除了说“你我他”三个字以外就讲不出别的了。Bucky也吓得不轻——肯定不是和Steve一个理由，他是在怕Natasha是不是看出了点什么端倪。他自然地挽起Steve的手，平复了一下情绪，用与往日别无二样的语气和Natasha调侃：“你一直在闻我身上的味道吗？不行哦Nat，以前也就算了，现在我已经是有老公的人了，你不能再对我别有企图了哦。”

说着掰过Steve的下巴，在他的唇上嘬了一下，又得意洋洋地看向Natasha。女Alpha嗤笑一声，配合地说道：“真可惜宝贝，下辈子如果没有Clint和Steve的话我一定把你强取豪夺了。”“我们——我们觉得还是继续掩盖气味比较好，这样比较……不影响工作。”Steve这时才回神，在一旁把这个谎继续圆回来，Natasha听了耸耸肩：“也对，你的味道实在是太浓了，对于同类来说。”说着她转身离开，刚走了两步又回头冲两人意味深长地眨眨眼：“下次再送你们点特别的小礼物，你们会喜欢的。”

等她走远了Steve才真正松了口气：“……我完全没考虑气味的事情。”“我也是。”Bucky嘟囔着附和，捶了一下Steve的肩膀，“不过你刚才那下倒还挺机灵的。”“这算是夸奖吗？”“当然啦哥们儿。”Bucky冲他笑笑，又低下了头，“不过也不能一直用这个说法……唔，话说气味真的有这么明显吗，对你们Alpha来说？”

意料之中的，Steve毫不犹豫地颔首。Bucky当然知道信息素对于Alpha和Omega来说有多明显，也亲眼看到过几次信息素失控所造成的的事故，只可惜身为Beta的他大概永远没法体会这种感觉了。他知道Steve的气味是“有点儿像旧画布、海水和阳光的味道”，但也就仅限于此了，毕竟他又闻不到，他甚至闻不到自己的信息素是什么味道。Steve说过是那种“像夹心糖和威士忌的味道”，但他实在是没法想象那是什么味道，说到底这两种东西搅拌在一起难道不会让人觉得——“Bucky。”

Bucky的思绪被Steve的声音打断，他抬头，对上自己的挚友、名义上的丈夫湛蓝的眼睛，听到他说：“要不……我们先找个办法试试？”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
“所以这就是你想出的办法。”

黑暗之中，Bucky侧卧着，一双明亮的绿眼睛被盖上一层银色的月光，看起来比玻璃弹珠更加透彻。而这双眼睛此刻正直直地看向前方，落在那个躺在他身侧的人的脸上。

好一会儿，Steve才试探地回答：“……算是吧？”“老天，”Bucky嘟囔了一句，“听着Alpha，的确Beta不会像你们或者Omega那样，对和信息素有关的一切都了如指掌，可是这也不意味着我没有常识，好吗？”他说着，伸出一根手指在Steve的鼻尖上点了点，而Steve像个听话的小学生那般点头，目光跟着Bucky的指尖上下微动，这让他变得有点斗鸡眼，但Bucky并不打算现在拿着个和他开玩笑，因为他有更重要的话要说：“所以我的意思是——你确定这会有用吗？就只是这样，躺在一张床上睡一觉，我就能带上你的信息素了？”

说完最后一个字，他用手指在Steve的鼻头一摁，就像是小时候他经常会对Steve做的那般。

而这也不是他们第一次同床共枕了——当然不是第一次，从小到大他们都已经数不清睡过多少次对方的床了。小学时只要是在对方家里过夜，他们就会和彼此分享一张床，这个传统一直延续到他们的高中时代。而在他们第一套合租的房子里一直只有一张床——为了省钱，那会儿他们又租不起什么大房子，这可是在纽约——所以显然他们只能睡在一起。这没什么，毕竟Bucky的母亲都说过好几次他们是“连体婴儿”，既然都是连体婴儿了，那睡一张床根本不算什么事，对吧？

因此，在那么多次“实践”之后，Bucky非常确信只是这么做的话，自己是不会带上Steve的信息素的——反正他可从来没有哪一次和Steve睡过一张床之后，就被人说身上有Alpha味儿的。

“唔，”Steve出声了，很好，Bucky愿意给他一个解释的机会，“说不定可以……”“哥们儿，如果这真的有用的话那我肯定早就浑身都是你的味道了！”这话听起来有点奇怪，但介于这句话的称述对象是Steve，Bucky并没有觉得有任何的不自在，“也不想想我俩都睡过多少次了！”

Steve皱起眉，天啊，Bucky又在心里嘟囔，这家伙是认真的，瞧瞧吧，瞧他这幅“美国队长”式的严肃表情，他对这个提案是认真的！“我明白Buck，但我觉得我们还是可以试一下，就比如……”顿了顿，斟酌了一下，“……比如，或许我们可以改变一下睡的姿势？”

于是Steve便看到他的“丈夫”露出一个满是坏水的奸笑，他当然知道对方在想什么：“Buck，你不许——”“不Steve，我一定要说！你刚刚是在——”“那不是——”“——和我调——”“——我说了不是——”“——和我调情吗？”“老天啊！”“嘿！你不能装作那没发生过！你刚刚在对我开黄腔！”“Bucky！”

严肃的谈判变成了低级的打闹，这种级别的小学生吵架也就只有两个当事人会觉得乐在其中了。Bucky灵活地逃窜着，嘴里还在反复念叨那句“那就是黄段子”；而Steve满脸通红，用一切办法试图让Bucky闭嘴。“天啊Stevie，你真的长大了！”“Buck，Buck！我换种说法……”“不，不不不！你不用换，你换什么？我知道你的意思，你就是想和我换种姿势——”“我不是这个意思！老天，你知道的！”“我当然知道！你就是想和Bucky哥哥——哦！”

Alpha看上去真的急了，他拿出擒拿的手法，一把扣住胡乱扑腾的Bucky，然后用手捂住了Bucky的嘴。他用了点力气，青筋突起的手臂搁到了Bucky的肋骨，这使得对方不自禁地闷哼一声，Steve在听到之后立刻调整了动作，但仍捂着Bucky的嘴：“……抱歉，但你知道这不是我的意思。”

现在已然是半夜，银色的月光和星光从窗台倾泻而下，为这对忙碌了一天的新婚夫夫再盖上一层轻纱般的被褥。Bucky一直觉得Steve的眼睛很适合星星，不如说他时常觉得万千星光都是从Steve的那双眼睛里诞生的，那抹群青便是众星的伊甸园。他有些忘记了上一次如此近距离地观察这双眼睛是什么时候的事情了，就像他也忘记了上一次和Steve同床共枕是什么时候，或许是上一次的任务，也或许是上一次喝得酩酊大醉，但有一点一定是不同的，那就是在上一次时，他们还只是单纯的朋友，而现在，他们已经是伴侣了。

这可以说是一个微不足道的变化，什么都没变，他们还是那样，终日形影不离，是神盾局中最好的搭档；但也可以说，只因为这一点，一切都天翻地覆了。

Bucky挣了两下，Steve会意地松开手：“所以你想怎么做？”Steve又开始脸红了，他没有回答，而是直接做了：他把Bucky翻了个身，接着双手从背后向前抱住他，胸膛贴住他的后背，鼻尖抵住他的后颈，就这么把Bucky抱在了自己怀里。

等Steve把双手一扣之后Bucky挑了挑眉，在Steve的怀里动了几下，找了个舒服的姿势，开口：“所以，这就是你的办法了？”身后的人好像在嘟囔着点什么，Bucky知道他肯定是在害羞，便故意逗他：“Stevie，在讲什么呢？是对Bucky哥哥的告白吗？”“去你的！”腰间的手臂骤然收紧，Bucky“嘶”了一声，又不痛不痒地向后戳了几下，打闹之后，又传来Steve的声音，“我只是……试试看，毕竟以前我们都没有像这样……呃，我是说，贴得这么，咳，这么近的睡过，不是吗？”

说到这儿顿了一下，又继续：“信息素在平常来看和香水也差不了多少，就算没有喷，只要够靠近，时间够长，应该也都会沾上一点的吧？”他说着，湿热的气息洒在Bucky的后颈上。怀里的人没有回应，Steve抬起眼，盯着Bucky棕色的后脑勺，轻轻地喊：“……Bucky？你听到了吗？”

——他能感受到Steve。

他能感受到Steve，腰间的手，宽厚的胸膛，结实的大腿，他当然能感受到Steve，这一切都是他早已熟稔的，但在这一刻，却又显得那么陌生，就好像是在他生命中全新出现的一般。是啊，他们是朋友，认识了一辈子的那种，他早该习惯这一切，但问题是，现在不一样了，从根本上来说就不一样了，因为他们已经结婚了。

他们结婚了——这是这么多天以来，Bucky第一次如此清晰地认识到这个事实。是啊，他们仍可以像以前那样，同床共枕、拥抱亲吻，这些都是以前他们就会做的，然而，他们现在还可以做一些以前不会做的事情——因为他们结婚了。

“Steve，”怀里的人出声，呼唤着这个熟悉的名字，开头轻柔，中间硬朗，结尾上挑，像是一首探戈，“你咬我吧。”  
Alpha不可置信地瞠大了眼，仿佛自己刚刚听到的是什么外星的语言，而在他想要慌忙逃开之前，Bucky握住了他的双手：“你知道我在说什么。”

Steve皱起眉，思索着开口：“……我知道，可是Bucky，你不明白你到底在——”“我明白，嘿！我当然明白了！”Bucky说着，更加用力地握住Steve扣在自己腰间的双手，“我就是那个意思，Steve，我在要求你咬我的腺体，往里面注入信息素，我再明白不过了好吗！”

Alpha沉默了片刻，尔后又道：“……不，你不明白这么做的意义，这不只是像表面上看起来那样简单的事情，这意味着——”“意味着标记，天啊Steve，我当然知道‘标记’是什么意思！你不能因为我是Beta就这么歧视我好吗！”

Bucky用轻佻的语气和Steve开玩笑，放在以往，这一定会换得对方的一声轻笑，和一句无奈的“别闹了”，然而这次并没有，Alpha只是沉默着。那双抱着Bucky的手臂收得愈来愈紧，在Bucky要喊疼之前，那人终于开口了：“……你不明白，Bucky，你没有……你没有明白。”

后颈又开始发热，是因为Steve的呼吸吗？应该是吧，毕竟Beta的腺体又不会像Omega的热潮期那样自己发热。而那人的唇若即若离地贴在那块皮肤上，声音沙哑地继续说道：“注入信息素、标记，这不仅仅意味着你会带上我的信息素，还意味着……意味着你会被我控制，如果我想的话，我可以用我的信息素来控制你，而你无法违抗我。我会控制你、命令你、拥有你，你明白吗这是什么意思吗，Bucky？你会……会变成我的所有物。只属于我一个人的，我的，所有物。”

月光被薄云掩盖，Steve的眼睛在光线的变换下被染成了墨蓝色。他盯着那块白皙的皮肤，身为Alpha的他比Beta更加清楚他的腺体在哪里，也更清楚要用多大的力气就能咬破脆弱的皮肤、把自己的信息素填进去。他可以做到，这是他的天性，他的本能，对他来说再理所当然不过的事情，可是他不能，他不能这么做，因为——“可以啊。”

怀里的人说着，尾音调皮地网上挑着，这一首探戈还远远没到曲终。“当然可以，你是觉得我会没法接受吗？Steve……如果是别人对我这么做，我当然会拒绝，”他说着，蜷曲手指，轻柔地抚摸Steve的手背，“可是你是Steve呀。”

他回过头，眼尾慵懒地眯起来，像一只不知餍足的小猫：“所以你还等什么呢？”

温热的舌苔覆上那一层皮肤的一瞬Bucky还没有反应过来，他以为Steve会直接咬上来的。可Steve没有，他只是张开嘴，用舌头反复舔弄腺体处的那一小块皮肤，就好像他是在吃什么顶级的冰淇淋甜品一般。Bucky没料到这一出，酥麻的感觉从后颈传向全身，声音在他能控制之前就已经跑出了他的嘴角：“唔……”

他没想到这感觉会这么……这么折磨人，他想自己又不是Omega，应该不会对这个动作有这么大的反应。然而他现在缩在Alpha的怀里，从肩膀到脚尖都在轻颤，而罪魁祸首却还在舔吻那一块皮肤，就好像是粘人的大型犬一样。就在Bucky想问他要磨蹭到什么时候时，后颈传来了短而尖锐的疼痛。

痛感只在一瞬间达到顶峰，尔后便变成了一种麻痹的感觉。这很怪，Bucky说不上来，他只能感受到有东西在往他的血管里流进来，就好像是注射一样，但那具体是什么他也讲不清楚。如果我是Omega的话，他想，我现在应该能闻到味道吧，不是我的或者Steve的信息素，而是……是我们两个结合之后诞生的，新的信息素的气味。

几分钟后，Steve收起了犬齿，离开了那块皮肤，在最后时他又伸出舌头舔了一下那儿，把咬痕处冒出来的一点儿血珠给舔掉了。“……结束了？”怀里的Beta问道，带着一点小心翼翼的不确定，Steve又把头埋下去：“……嗯，结束了。”“哇哦，”Bucky说着，轻笑一声，“你看，也没什么大不了的嘛，比做接骨手术简单多了。”

Alpha没有回应，房间里响起深而绵长的呼吸声。Bucky在这样熟悉安心的声音里闭上眼睛，默默安抚自己方才失去控制的心跳，而Steve在这时开了口：“Bucky。”

Beta蹭了几下，示意他继续说下去。Steve把唇覆在那早已不再流血的皮肤上，鼻翼扇动，深深地、深深地吸了一口气：“……你现在特别好闻。”


	5. Chapter 5

05

生物钟把Bucky叫醒的时候，墨色的天际才刚透出一线白光。

他睁着眼，侧卧在床上，身上的被子捂得整齐严实，想必是被某人好好整理过一番的。就这么发了一会儿呆，继而他伸出手，用指腹轻触后颈。

什么感觉也没有，丁点疼痛也感觉不到，但可以摸到一点点的凹凸起伏，那是留下来的、还未痊愈的疤痕。两道小小的凹痕，像是纽扣眼一般，安静地贴在他后颈那块柔软的皮肤上。

他又摸了几下，还是没琢磨出这是怎样的的一种感觉。

刷牙的时候Bucky晃荡到了客厅，Steve不出意料地站在半开放式的厨房里，正在煎培根——他们轮流做每天的早饭。Bucky漱一口水吐进流理台里，凑过去夸张地一吸鼻子：“嗯——香！”

Steve闻声抬头，嘴角挂着轻快明朗的笑意：“早上好Buck。”稀松平常的打招呼，Bucky刷着牙，点点头算是作了回答，而接下来发生的事却不那么平常了。Steve侧过头，在离Bucky后颈一寸不到的地方吸了口气：“……果然还是特别好闻。”

几乎是一瞬间Bucky就感到脸上发烫了，下一秒却又觉得自己这样未免太莫名其妙：这有什么好脸红的，就因为Steve夸了他好闻吗？他又不是没这么夸过！好吧，虽然以前和现在确实有点不一样，可是，但是……总之，这没什么不好意思的！想到这儿Bucky重新整理情绪，用一贯开玩笑的语气回道：“那你就现在赶紧多闻闻吧，过两天可就闻不到了。”

这是事实，Beta不像Omega那样可以被永久标记，只能被暂时性标记，通常五到七天标记就会自动消失，信息素也会变回原来的样子。言罢，Bucky冲Steve眨了眨眼。Alpha看着他，眼底倒映着灶台上跳跃的火苗，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

吃早饭的时候Bucky注意到Steve一直在偷瞄他，这是他有话要说时的前兆，Bucky再熟悉这一套不过了。但面对Steve他总是很有耐心，所以他并不打算催他，只等Steve自己把话抖出来。果然，在快吃完的时候Alpha开了口：“咳……Bucky，我觉得我们还是，需要约法三章比较好。”

Bucky挑眉，示意他继续说下去，于是Steve无意识地一抿唇，接着道：“我……我们得立个规矩，当然，不是针对你的！主要是针对我，因为我的……咳，你知道，性别，在标，标……”“标记关系。”Bucky大喇喇地把Steve说不出口的词语摆出来，有时候他真的怀疑自己发小的内心还是个纯情高中生。“……标记关系，对。我在这段……关系里，呃，理论上来说，确实是占有利位置的。”Steve越说脸越红，Bucky担心真的听他讲完之后他们就要迟到了，“这对你是不公平的！所以我们得立个规矩：第一，我不能使用Alpha Voice来强制命令你；第二，我不能用信息素来强制命令你；第三……”“行了Steve！”

Bucky有点不耐烦地打断了Steve的长篇大论，他就猜到Steve肯定要和他讨论这事儿，这家伙有时候真的老派死板得像个活在苏联时期的人：“我知道你想说什么，但是我们不需要立这些没用的规矩，我相信你，这就够了，不是吗？”Steve不赞同地皱起眉：“可是……”“老天，得了吧Steve！快二十年你都没做过的事情，难道就会因为你咬了我一口之后就开始做吗？”

Steve被这句话堵得一时半会儿不知道该怎么说，而Bucky此时又嘀咕道：“……况且你想要强制命令我的时候我又能有什么办法。”Steve一下子眉头锁得更紧了：“Buck，所以说我不能——”“我是说当你是我的‘队长’，我是你的‘队员’的时候。”Bucky说着，狡黠地一笑，“这种时候你命令我得还不够多吗？我难道会不听你的吗？”

Steve张口结舌，到底无奈地摇摇头：“那不一样，那是在任务中……”“所以你看，该来的躲不了，不该来的就不会来。”Bucky收起盘子，走到Steve身边拍拍他的肩膀，“所以别想太多了哥们儿，不会出什么问题的。”  
Alpha抬眼，湛蓝的眼眸似乎还想诉说什么话语，但最终只是上下摇晃了几下。

姗姗来迟的Sam终于在今天回到了神盾局的本部——本来他昨天就该来上班的，但听说他被南美的那个任务折磨得半死，在家多赖了一天。Steve一进办公室Sam就抬起手和他招呼：“好久不见老兄！我还没恭喜你呢，新婚快乐！”

Steve路过他身边，顺手和他碰了碰拳，Bucky跟在他的后面，还没走到Sam身旁对方就先叫了起来：“操，你们是终于打算放浪形骸了吗！”

Bucky蹙起眉头，给了Sam一个“你又在说什么屁话”的眼神，Sam怪叫一声，夸张地捏起鼻子：“爷这是遭了什么罪？刚刚从那个满是男Alpha汗臭的南美基地回来，就又要被同事的性爱信息素味儿给熏死？我要向Fury申请工伤补贴！”

这下Bucky反应过来了：Sam是Alpha，他当然闻得出自己身上的和Steve融合之后的味道。他刚想和Sam拌几句，另一个声音加入了战局：“这是你晚上班的惩罚，昨天我和他们出任务时还没这么大味儿。”是Natasha，红发女人踩着八厘米的高跟鞋走过，回头给Bucky抛了个媚眼。Sam怪叫得更大声了，阴阳怪气地：“看来你们度过了很充实的一晚啊！”

到这份上再心虚狡辩就是输了，Bucky只好顺着大言不惭：“你知道的，春宵苦短嘛！更何况我们又不是什么没法做这档子事儿的人。”说着别有深意地上下瞟了一眼Sam，换来对方的一声嗤之以鼻：“行，行！努力藏了这么久还真是委屈你们了啊，苦命鸳鸯们！”  
一直脸红到快要冒烟的Steve在这时终于弱弱地回了一句：“我们也没有藏很久……”“哦，当然！不过就是从入职以来一直藏着嘛，理解！可以理解！办公室恋爱总是很辛苦嘛！”Sam翻了个巨大的白眼，翻身坐起故意哆嗦着肩膀走开了。“我们没有从那时候就……”Bucky还想在多辩解几句，Natasha神不知鬼不觉地飘到他身后拍拍他的肩：“说真的，你们还是继续用隔离剂吧，不能因为没任务就祸害同事啊！”

说完就又飘走了——天知道她是怎么把那双恨天高穿得跟布鞋一样轻盈的——Bucky瞪圆了眼看着女特工的背影，半晌又回头去看Steve，Alpha红着脸，不好意思地低下了头。

“所以真的有这么浓？？”

回家的路上Bucky还是忍不住问了，Steve开口，脸还是有点红：“……其实我觉得还好……好吧，是挺浓的。你别担心，刚标记的时候都是这样……”“所以整个神盾能闻到吗？？”“……呃，只要是有接触，并且是Alpha或者Omega的话。但你别担心，也不是所有人都……”“操，偏偏我自己还闻不出来。”Bucky抓了一把头发，拿手肘一推Steve，“你该告诉我的，这样我起码会喷点香水盖一下这个味道！”

Steve仍由他推搡，却没有回答这句话。他也知道自己该告诉Bucky的，Beta闻不到融合后的信息素会有多浓，可Alpha却对此再清楚不过了。他应该告诉Bucky，他现在浑身都是和自己结合后的气味，他应该用点手段掩盖一下这个味道，这样不至于几乎每个和他接触过的人都会闻得到这股气味，从而误以为他俩昨晚是怎样的翻云覆雨了。但是——

但是只要一想到，Bucky要把他身上的这股“属于Steve”的气味掩盖掉，他就会感到一股深深的、不由自主的委屈。

Bucky不该这么做，明明这是他提出的，是他同意的，那这就是他应得的。他就应该满身都沾上“属于Steve”的味道，不论他在哪里、见什么人，都该带着这股味道，用信息素告诉所有人发生了什么。他就应该如此，因为这是他答应的，这明明就是他答应过的——

“你不喜欢这样吗？”

Bucky一愣，不是被吓得，而是没料到。Steve说这话时的口音听起来丧气而闷闷不乐，从小每次他遇到委屈事儿就会下意识对Bucky流露出这一面，于是Bucky便不由自主地安慰道：“不，当然不是！我不是说讨厌，我只是觉得有点，呃，麻烦？”“你觉得我麻烦？”

老天啊，Bucky在心里默默哀嚎，虽然他还不知道自己是怎么惹Steve不开心了，但他真的受不了Steve这么可怜巴巴地对自己说话。他站定脚步，转身双手搭上Steve的肩，把他掰过来正朝自己，轻轻拍拍Alpha的脸：“Stevie，我不是这个意思，我说真的。但是你看，Sam和Natasha也说了，这会影响到他们的状态，说到底在公共场合暴露过浓的信息素本来就是对他人的一种不礼貌，这不是常识吗？”

Steve眨眨眼，好一会儿深吸一口气，扶开了Bucky的手：“我明白Buck，天啊，我只是……算了，你别管我了。”Bucky被他这来去无踪的脾气搞得哭笑不得，他怎么可能不管Steve呢！刚准备再多劝几句，忽然感到身后有什么人，Bucky一回头，看到一个陌生男人，他的手还正停在半空中：“哦，哇哦！你可真敏锐。”

Bucky没把这句当夸奖，身为一个特工敏锐不过是再基本不过的素质罢了。陌生男人堪堪收回手，抹了一把鼻子：“你住在这附近？我刚刚搬过来，或许你知道这周围有什么不错的酒吧？”

不怎么高明的搭讪开场白，Bucky挑了挑眉。他虽然更喜欢女Beta一点，但男Beta也不是不可以，况且这人长相也能打个七八分，放在以前他当然不会介意这有点糟糕的搭讪词，起码会和对方喝一杯。但是现在——“抱歉，但我们并不住在附近，只是路过这儿。”

是Steve插话了进来。男Beta没有理会Steve，继续把目光落在Bucky身上：“只要是你推荐的都行，我想……”“先生，”Steve这一次都没等对方说完话，“如果没什么要紧的事的话，我们要回家了。”

男Beta终于看向了Steve，有些不悦地咋舌：“我以为现在是新时代了，Alpha无权管教Beta之间的事情了？”Steve目色一沉，半阖起眼睑，死死盯着面前的男人：“在别的情况下，你是对的，先生。”

他说到这儿，故意停顿了一下，同时伸出手，揽过Bucky的腰，把他贴到自己的身边。还没等Bucky站稳，他便看到男Beta的脸色一瞬间变得惨白，周围的人慌忙绕开他们，以Steve为中心空出一块不小的圆。这是Alpha在释放威压，彰显他的怒火，无声地向所有Omega、Beta、以及比他弱小的Alpha示威——除了被他标记过的伴侣。

“但是，如果是你想对我的伴侣做什么出格的事情的话，我想我还是有这个资格来管教你的。”Alpha开口，每一个字都砸得极沉。男Beta抬起手，颤颤巍巍地抹了一把额头上的冷汗：“……对不起。”Steve没有回应，只是抓着Bucky的手，转身离开了。

等再也看不到那人之后Bucky晃了晃被Steve牵住的左手：“嘿Steve，可以了，那个Beta只是闻不出来，不是故意的，你别太……”“……还不够。”

在Bucky的怔神里，Alpha握紧了他的手，一字一顿地开口：“……要是所有人都闻得到就好了。”


	6. Chapter 6

06

——他搞砸了。

直到回到家Steve才清醒过来，并且十二万分地确信，他搞砸了。

他也不知道方才的自己在想些什么，但事情就是这么发生了：他对向Bucky搭讪的陌生男Beta动了怒，在公共场合释放了威压，要不是因为对方是Beta，他甚至就要动用信息素攻击对方了，真是差一步就要在犯罪的边缘游走——Alpha在公共场合使用信息素攻击他人在现代社会可是要进局子留案底的。

他以前从没犯过这样的错误，不如说一直以来他都认为自己是自我约束能力很强的人，但这都只在今天之前，在发生这件事情之前。而且还有另一点：他居然对Bucky说了那样的话。他不知道自己是怎么想的，明明几分钟之前他们才刚刚讨论过这个问题，Bucky也说了那是个麻烦，可他居然又说什么“要是所有人都闻得到就好了”这样的混账话。

他现在还很混乱，脑子里掺杂着各式各样或酸涩或难言的思绪，但总之有一条他很明白，他应该先和Bucky道个歉。于是Steve深吸一口气，回过头：“Bucky，我……”

Bucky就站在他的身后，用一双磷叶石般的绿眼睛温和地看着他。他永远是这样，面对Steve时永远这么耐心、柔软，这反而让Steve感到愈发愧疚。他转身，这才发现他现在还握着Bucky的手，触电般地松开：“呃……抱歉，我刚才不该那么做的。”

Bucky缩回手，Steve清楚地看见他左手的虎口处泛起一道红痕，肯定是因为自己刚才无意识地太用力了才会留下印子，好吧，他的“案底”上又多了一条罪证：“对不起！是我太用力了，你还好吗？”“什么？所以你是在为这个道歉？”Bucky说着，晃了晃他的手，眼角又慵懒地弯起来，“你这可就是自信过头了，想要伤到我你还差得远呢！”他在和Steve开玩笑，但对方却没有如他意料之中那般释然地笑起来，反而把眉头皱得更紧了：“我不是只在说这个……你先坐着，等我一下。”

Alpha闪身进了卫生间，半分钟后拿着一条湿毛巾出来。他动作轻柔地用毛巾包住Bucky的左手，再用双手隔着毛巾按摩刚才红肿的地方。虽然不愿意，但Bucky不得不承认这两年来Steve真是对这事儿越来越得心应手——他是说，照顾人这件事。不论是在战场上还是在生活中，Bucky越来越频繁地能感觉到这种“被Steve照顾”的时刻。要知道在从前那可是只有他照顾Steve的份儿，什么时候反过来了？是从血清实验成功之后开始的吗？

Bucky还在神游，Alpha捧着他的手，叹息道：“我……我不该那么做的，这和我们之前说好的不一样，不是吗？你想要和人约会，那是你的自由，我没有权力去干涉你……这是不对的，我不知道自己是怎么了，我……总之，抱歉。”到这儿，Bucky总算是听了个明白，他歪着脑袋看向Steve，眼底的笑意比棉花糖更柔软：“Steve，你该不会是以为我在生你的气吧？”

Steve抬眼瞟了他一眼，继续把注意力放在他的手上，用优等生积极认错的架势开口：“你应该生气的。”“老天，我干嘛要生气？”Bucky用右手撑住下巴，试图用这种方式努力憋笑，“说到底我根本没打算去和那个Beta约会，他又不是什么他妈的Brad·Pitt之类的家伙！”Alpha鼓着脸，还是揉他的手心：“所以如果我打断了你和Brad·Pitt的约会，你就会生气了。”“嘿！”

Bucky真的被他逗乐了，他抽回手，捏了捏Steve的脸颊：“好啦，我真的没生气，我能理解的，Alpha。”Steve任由他胡来，无奈地摇头：“你不理解……”“哦得了吧！这又有什么神秘的？不就是信息素、Alpha意识之类的玩意儿嘛！”Bucky一吐舌头，“Alpha的天性会使他们对自己标记的对象产生过激的保护欲和占有欲，有时候会做出带有攻击性的行为，这点知识连小学生都懂，我为什么要对这些自然规则生气呢？”

他说着站起身，揽着Steve的后脑勺把他的额头贴到自己的腰腹上，又拍了两下：“别再愁眉苦脸的了傻大个，你兄弟是这么小心眼的人吗！”Steve仰头，正好对上Bucky向下看来的目光，换来那人眉眼盈盈的一笑：“所以现在，停止责怪你自己，然后动起来去做晚饭吧！我快要饿死了！”

说完他把Steve半拉半拖地推进了厨房，然后就喊着“好想吃小饼干”之类的话溜进了房间，大概是去翻吃的了。Steve默默地从冰箱里拿出食材，准备做晚饭。然而直到做完两盘千层面，他仍在思考一个问题：真的只是因为Alpha的天性，他才会做出那些事情吗？

是啊，人们都说Alpha的天性是争强好胜的、是充满野心的、是掌控欲旺盛的，一旦标记了某个人，就会对对方产生强烈的独占欲，并本能地厌恶一切企图和对方接触的人，Alpha就是这么蛮狠霸道，甚至可以说是小鸡肚肠的生物。但是，真的只是因为这一点吗？

回想起来，在那顷刻怒火中烧的一瞬间，他所想的并不是“被夺走了”，而是“不愿意”。

他不愿意，不愿意看到Bucky跟别人约会，不愿意想象Bucky和别人说着那些甜言蜜语，不愿意接受Bucky会带上别人的标记。不可以，任何人都不可以，如果一定要有一个人来做出这一切的话，那只能是他自己——只能是Steve·Rogers。

……而他会这么想，也是因为“Alpha的天性”吗？

时针指向了晚上十一点，Steve从浴室出来，低着头拿毛巾擦着湿淋淋的头发。路过Bucky房间的时候，他往里面看了一眼。房间里的人察觉到他的视线，冲他一挑下巴：“怎么，今天还要和Bucky哥哥一起睡吗？”

Steve没有回答，而是朝Bucky走了过去，在对方诧异的眼神中把他抱进怀里，然后吸了一口气。酒心太妃糖的甜香气息中混着干燥清爽的海风的味道，夏日、阳光、小屋，只闻上一口就让人的大脑愉悦快活起来。他不由地闭上眼，又深深吸了几下。不管怎么样，Steve想，他现在是我的。

我一个人的。

“你用隔离剂了？”Sam在要原地起飞之前这么说，皱了皱鼻子，“今天没那么大味儿了。”

Bucky在组装一把WA2000，随便哼哼两声当做回答——但实际上他当然没用隔离剂，他就从来没买过隔离剂！隔离剂这种东西又不是随便就能买到的，起码要有医生开的证明才行，Omega和Alpha想要配到手都挺麻烦，他一个Beta就更不用说了。现在只不过是因为离Steve标记他的时候已经过去三天了，临时标记开始变淡了，所以气味才没一开始那么大了。

看他组装完了枪，Sam冲他一摆头：“搭顺风车吗？”Bucky颔首，Sam拽着他打开飞行器，把他一路送到了狙击点，然后再飞去了自己的就位地点。Bucky在狙击点伏地架好狙击枪，耳机里传来Sam的定向通话：“说真的，虽然我也可以理解你们遮遮掩掩了这么久，终于可以公开布诚地秀恩爱的激动心情，但信息素这个东西真的比你们Beta想象的要麻烦的多，以后不管是不是在出任务最好都遮一下，大不了让Fury多给你批点隔离剂嘛！”

Bucky咋舌，他其实不是很想和Sam继续讨论这个话题，但又怕对方察觉出点什么不对劲的地方来，只好应付地回答：“我说了我们没藏那么久……”“行了行了，都这时候了还想骗你Sam大哥吗！”黑人在通讯器那头哒哒哒地说道，离开始rap就差那么一丁点，“老子从一开始就知道你们是怎么一回事了！你放心，我对你们是怎么风雨同舟、故剑情深、不离不弃地度过那些艰苦岁月的恋爱故事一点兴趣也没有！也不会向上头打小报告说你俩是怎么在工作时间偷偷谈恋爱！我只是要说，你骗不了你Sam大哥！”

Bucky很想直接反驳说老子才没这个闲心骗你，是你自己想多了，然而话没出口，他便想到一个问题：为什么身边所有人都是一副默认他和Steve已经谈了很久恋爱的样子？从一开始的Sharon、Coulson，到Natasha，再到Sam，仔细想来他和Steve几乎都没花什么功夫伪装“夫夫”，大家就都轻易地相信了他们的“结婚”。念及此，Bucky忍不住借着这个机会问道：“你是从什么时候，呃，知道我和Steve在交往的？”

Sam又在通讯器里嚷嚷着什么“这还不简单”，耳机里传来对方飞行时产生的呼啸声，Bucky听到他在大吼：“你看得到Steve在哪里吗？”“以我的狙击点为准，三点钟方向距离最近的红色砖楼的第五层。”Bucky不假思索地答道。“啊哈！”Sam吹了一声口哨，“暴露了吧？”

“什么？”Bucky是真没明白他的意思，“就这？”“你刚刚没有看定位器吧？”Sam问道，Bucky一愣，如实回答：“……没有。”“这不就是了吗？告诉你，哥可是占领着全场最高的制空权，但即使是我，如果想要在不靠其他手段的情况下确定Steve的位置，都要花一段时间。后来我发现了，与其我自己出力，还不如直接问你，反正你就是个活体的队长定位器。”

Sam得意洋洋地解释道，Bucky听了只是不赞同地嘁了一声：“这有什么，我们之前就说过计划，我知道他的着陆点自然就能很快地推出他的行动轨迹……”“我第一次和你们出任务的时候，记得吗？”Sam又在耳机里大吼，“那个非洲的雨林？”

Bucky回想了一下，应了一声：“记得。”“最后那天，我们从九头蛇基地出来的时候，本该在外面接应的你不是失踪了吗。当时我们都急坏了，特别是队长，连自己身上的伤都顾不上了。但他很快就很笃定地带领我们往一个方向走，我们问他为什么，他只说‘我能感到Bucky在这边’，果然走了十几分钟就找到你这个受了伤的倒霉蛋了。

“你想想，热带雨林，气味这么又重又杂的地方，要找一个人，还是信息素浓度很低的Beta，换成别人可能就永远留在那儿了，但怎么队长这么快就找到你了？除了用信息素，还能用什么找人？只有标记之后的感应能力啊！想不到吧，第一次出任务哥就识破你们了，哥是不是很聪明？嗯？”

耳机里的Bucky一声不吭，Sam愈发嘚瑟起来：“而且你以为你们掩饰得很好嘛？每次只要你俩在一块儿那腻歪劲儿，就好像自动把身边的所有人的屏蔽了一样，都这样了还以为别人看不出来，也就你们自己觉得自己伪装得很成功了！哈哈哈哈……”

Sam的笑声逐渐嚣张，Bucky却没有像以往那样吼他让他闭嘴。Sam说的是对的，不依靠高科技产品确定一个人的位置的话，除了信息素就只有伴侣之间的标记感应。常年生活在一起的伴侣们往往只需要集中注意力就能感受到另一方的存在，这样即便是信息素薄弱的Beta也能互相确认位置。

但很显然，他和Steve只有过三天前的那一次标记，而他们和Sam结识的那一次任务都已经超过三年了，那时候的他们当然没有标记过。然而仔细一想，这样的事情早在更久之前就发生过：当他们只有十几岁时，Bucky就总能在Brooklyn错综复杂的小巷里找到不知什么时候被人缠上的Steve，而Steve也总能在拥挤的人群中找到被莺燕簇拥着的Bucky。不是因为标记，不是因为信息素，他们只是有这种能力，就好像是天生赋予的一般，总能在万千变化的世间洪流之中一眼发现彼此，并坚定不移地朝对方奔去。

或许是因为他们认识了太久，或许是因为他们早就亲密无间，也或许，是因为他们的关系早就不需要用那一道小小的凹痕才能证明了。

“Buck，Sam，就位了吗？”公共频道里传来Steve的声音，两人分别做出了肯定的回应，“好，行动开始。”Bucky看向瞄准镜，十字镜头里倒映出Steve熟悉的宽阔肩背，就好像他已经看了一辈子那样。


	7. Chapter 7

07

十三个小时之前。神盾局总部。

“走吧，昆式在等着我们呢，Captain。”Bucky收好最后一把格洛克17，冲Steve一扬下巴。他的队长与往常无异，稳重地一点头，于是Bucky便转身向前迈开步子。下一秒，一个熟悉的热源突兀地贴上他的后背，在Bucky惊呼出声之前，Steve已经把两人的距离重新拉开了一些：“……变淡了。”

Bucky了然，抬手摸了摸自己后颈上已然开始变得平整光滑的那道小小的凹痕，轻快地开口：“真的？那今天就不用听Sam抱怨个没完了！”言罢他放下手，走出大门时还半开玩笑道：“你看，所以Beta的好处就在这里了，起码不用为了一直掩盖气味不停地去开那些隔离剂或者抑制剂，听说那玩意儿可费钱了……”

他滔滔不绝着，偶尔停下来发出几声多是气音的笑声。Steve跟在他背后，嘴角一直淡淡地勾着，然而那双一直停留在Bucky身上的湛蓝眸子里，却没有一点笑意。

十三小时之后。布加勒斯特。

入夜后吹拂起阵阵微风，为度过了这冗长枯燥的一天的人们送上几分凉爽。Bucky保持着同一个姿势跪坐在狙击枪前，手上捏着两块压缩饼干当晚饭对付。左后方响起有节奏的敲门声，是他们队伍的暗号，于是Bucky没有回头去管，只是继续做好自己的盯梢任务。随后门被打开了，响起了Sam的声音：“一切正常？”

“一切正常。”Bucky就着水咽下最后一口饼干，Sam在他身边盘腿坐下：“需要换我吗？”“换你来浪费子弹吗？”“滚！”Sam愤懑不平，Bucky倒是笑出了声。这次的任务Steve和Natasha作为潜伏人员直入敌方的老巢——说实话，这世上应该没有比Natasha更出色的间谍了——而Bucky和剩下的队员们则分成几个小组负责其余的盯梢和联络之类的部分。这类任务比其他的难度风险更低，但也得花更长的时间，好在Bucky是个优秀的狙击手，最不缺的就是耐心。

他和Sam又瞎扯了几句，两人的通讯器在这时发出杂音，是Steve他们发来了联络。“我和Nat目前都很顺利。”两人在公共频道里反馈了一下任务的进度以及已知的敌方信息，然后Steve这般总结道，“你们那边呢？”“一切正常。”Sam回答道。“好的，那么如果没有特殊情况，明天这个时间再联系。大家都不要松懈，Winter Soldier？”

Bucky有些讶然，但还是快速地应道：“Yes，Cap？”通讯器那头也顿了一下，就在Bucky担心Steve是不是遇到什么麻烦的时候，那人只开口说了一句：“……照顾好自己。”尔后便掐断了通讯。

Bucky关上耳麦，看到Sam在一旁夸张地用口型重复Steve的那句话，烦躁而有些心虚地给了他一个中指。其实在以前的任务中Steve也不是没有这样关心过自己，放在那时Bucky肯定不会觉得哪里有问题，但自从今早和Sam的那一番谈话之后，他便下意识地重新思考自己和Steve之间的种种：这些到底是好友会做的事情，还是真的就是……情侣之间才会有的？

越想越觉得烦躁，Bucky捡起地上的饼干袋朝Sam一扔，打闹一阵之后，布加勒斯特的夜晚重新归于一片宁静。

二十四个小时之后，通讯器再一次响起。这一次，Steve一上线便先喊了Bucky：“Winter Soldier？”Bucky有些惊讶：“我在，Cap，你遇到什么问题了吗？”不知是不是他的错觉，但他似乎听到Steve舒了一口气，这令他愈发担忧：“Captain，你现在还好吗？”“我没事，一切正常。”Steve飞快地答道，尔后又磕绊起来，“我只是，呃，我——我……不，没事。”

Bucky愈发感到奇怪，好在Natasha在这时插话了进来：“Cap和我都没事，一切按计划进行。你们那边呢？”在Natasha的主导下他们很快完成了信息交换，快结束的时候Steve才重拾状态：“那么，总攻安排在十七个小时之后，以我的信号为准。”

切断通讯的细微电流声在耳机里响起又落下，Bucky还是有点儿在意方才Steve的反常，但从之后的汇报来看他们应该并没有遇到麻烦。虽然他也想再追问，但现在只能先一切以任务为重了。

而第二天下午，当Bucky领着一路小队杀进敌人的地下基地时，首先见到的是Natasha。“嗨Soldier！”红发女人在乱战中和他打招呼，同时绞死了一个敌人。“嗨Widow，”Bucky用小刀抹了这个房间里最后一个敌人的脖子，换来Natasha一个风情万种的媚眼，可惜Bucky现在没心情和她打趣，“他人呢？”“Bucky！”

Steve的声音恰好在此时响起，Natasha冲他身后的方向一抬下巴。Bucky回头，看到Steve完好无缺地站在门口，总算是放下了悬了一整天的心：“老天，Steve你没事就好，你那边结束……嗯？”

还没等Bucky说完，他便看到Steve迈着流星大步冲自己走来，接着又不由分说地给了他一个结结实实的拥抱：“……我很想你。”

Bucky一愣，促狭地别过头，企图藏起自己有点泛红的脸颊，干巴巴地紧张开口：“你……哈哈，你这是怎么了？不也就两天没见嘛，干嘛搞得这么隆重？哈哈哈……好了Steve，你先放开我，我身上很脏……”Alpha不仅没听他的话，反而将他抱得更紧，Bucky推了几把却全无效果，一撇头看到Natasha正饶有兴趣地看着他俩。女特工眯起翠绿的眼睛，浅笑着道：“James，Alpha都是这样的，自己的标记伴侣不在身边就会焦虑不安，实际上他从昨天开始就有点心不在焉……”

好吧，起码现在他知道为什么昨天Steve会那样反常了。“……不过，你和队长在一起这么久还不知道这点吗？”听到这儿Bucky额上的冷汗越多了，他是真的不会对付Natasha，只好一边推搡着Steve一边慌乱回答：“呃，我知道的，但他这次有点儿……Steve！呃，有点儿反应过度了……”女特工还是挂着那副别有深意的笑容，耸耸肩：“嗯哼，这倒也是。那么，任务已经完成，赶紧回家洗热水澡吧。”

说着便先伸着懒腰走了出去，等她消失在门口的时候Bucky舒了口气，无奈地拍拍Steve的后脑勺：“Alpha，你可真是有够麻烦的……”“……没有了。”“什么？”

那人开口，声音低而黏糯，Bucky没听清他在说什么。接着，一股触电般的酥麻感从颈间传遍了全身：是Steve的鼻尖贴上了他的脖颈。Bucky几乎要跳起来了，却被对方牢牢地摁在怀里。那人用精壮的臂膀锢住他，鼻尖在后颈的那块皮肤上磨蹭了几下，终于再一次地开口：“……没有我的味道了。”

回到家里的时候Bucky已经羞得抬不起头了，他确信自己刚刚经历了自己二十九年的人生中最丢人的一天。他和神盾局特工小队队员们一起坐在昆式机上，而Steve，他的队长、最好的朋友、名义上的丈夫、事实上的标记对象，在他们回程的整个途中，像一只缠人的八爪鱼一般，双手牢牢环抱扣住Bucky的腰际，脸埋在他的颈窝里，鼻子蹭着他的后颈。是的，就保持着这个姿势，一整路。

一开始的时候Bucky试图和Steve讲道理，好声好气地劝他松手；然后他有点着急了，带着怒气要求他别这么做；接着他服软了，小声恳求对方起码别在这种场合这么做。但都没有效果，无论他说什么，Steve都听不进去。他只是牢牢地抱着Bucky，鼻子贴在他后颈的腺体处反复磨蹭着。当医疗队员过来，想要处理他手臂上的伤口时，Alpha甚至从喉咙深处发出一串低沉骇人的咆哮，把那个Beta队员吓了一跳——也把Bucky吓了一跳。于是他们就只好仍由Alpha保持着这个姿势，然后给他包扎。

实际上在这时Bucky就已经满面羞红了，他能用余光看到坐在他对面的Natasha全程都带着戏谑的笑容，就更不敢去想他的其他队友们都是什么反应了。队医走开之后Bucky开启了自欺欺人模式，好不容易接受了“他被Steve抱在怀里而所有人都在看他俩”的现状，Alpha又做了更出格的事。

Steve伸出舌尖，舔了一下Bucky后颈的皮肤，然后张开嘴，用牙齿轻轻叼起了那块肉。Bucky被这一下吓得骤然大叫起来：“Steve！！”同时用全身的力气去推他，终于使Alpha的嘴唇暂时离开了他的后颈。而Steve好像也是被这一声唤回了一点儿神智，那之后虽然还是抱着他，但也没再企图咬上去了，只是继续用嘴唇摩挲那儿。Bucky大喘一口气，接着听到坐在他旁边的Sam做作的咳嗽了一下：“咳——咳咳！！”他这才反应过来还有那么多人在盯着他俩看呢，好不容易压下去的羞耻心又一下子全涌了上来。

回家的路程从没有这么漫长过，等Bucky好不容易跌跌撞撞进了家门，差一点就又被从身后扑上来的Alpha扑倒在地：“啊！……嘿！Steve！……啧，你先放手！！”

他现在真的生气了，打算好好和这个Alpha讲讲道理，但他每次想从Steve的怀里脱身转过去和他面对面讲话时，Steve就会立刻又抱住他、去闻他的后颈。反复几次之后Bucky甚至都要用上格斗的技巧了，两个人就这么一路“打”到了卧室，最后还是Bucky使了招巧劲儿把Steve摁在了床上，这才给了他一线机会：“……妈的，Steve，听我说话！”

Alpha坐在床上，抬头对上Bucky的视线，两道眉毛往下撇，一双湛蓝的眼睛有些湿漉漉的。又来了又来了，又是这种委屈的表情，但Bucky这次铁了心要跟他讲清楚，于是快刀斩乱麻道：“听着Steve，你现在被该死的那什么，信息素、Alpha本能，什么都好！总之被他妈的这些玩意儿影响到了！现在给我停下来，冷静地想一下！”

Steve终于安静了几秒，这给心力交瘁的Bucky带来了一点儿安慰。看来是胜利在望了，于是他又放柔了声音问道：“冷静下来了吗？想清楚了么，Steve？”“……想清楚了。”Alpha平稳地回答，在Bucky刚要从他身上起来的时候一把握住了对方的手臂，“Bucky，你让我再咬一次。”

Beta霎时目瞪舌挢，回神之后开始奋力挣扎：“操你的Alpha，你他妈根本就没想清楚！”“让我咬你吧，Bucky，你之前不也同意的吗？”“那不一样！那时候是为了骗Nat他们……”“你不愿意吗？”

Alpha近乎蛮横地发问，同时拽着Bucky拉向自己，再一次紧紧抱住了对方的腰。Bucky重心不稳地跌坐在Steve的腿间，毫无防备地对上那双委屈巴巴的眼睛，刚刚在心里想的那些词一下子都哽在了喉咙里。他想说那时候他们说好了，只是为了骗过身边的人，现在目的已经达成了，他们本该没有理由再做这样的事情了；他想说你现在脑子不清醒，你只是被信息素或者什么别的东西影响了，这不是你真正想要的，然而——“你不愿意吗？”

Steve颤抖着声音这么问到，把脸贴得更近了一些：“你不愿意让我标记你吗？你不愿意吗？不愿意被标记，还是不愿意被我标记？Bucky，Buck……你是不是讨厌我？”

最后一句话像是一颗轰然爆炸的核弹，把Bucky心底的防线尽数炸毁：“不！当然不是，我……”“那就让我咬你。”Alpha说着，又开始用鼻尖拱Bucky的脖子，“Bucky，让我咬你吧，求你了，我想标记你，求你了，好不好嘛……”

说到最后声音都开始变得软糯绵长起来，还抱着Bucky微微左右晃动。Bucky哪里受得了这一套，本就渣都没剩点的防线现在早就全都随风飘散了。「好吧，」他想着，微微侧过脑袋，向Alpha露出了光滑的后颈，「反正是Steve，也没什么不可以的吧？」

这可是Steve啊，他想对要他做什么，他都会欣然接受。

有些熟悉的湿热触感从后颈传来。等待了许久的Alpha并没有急切地张口就咬下，相反，他只是把那一块皮肤含在嘴里反复吸吮着，不断发出类似嘬吻的声音。这感觉很奇妙，叫人有些害怕，也有些麻痒，还有些……期待，有些兴奋。奇妙的感觉从后颈蔓延至整个后背，连头皮都开始发麻。坐在Alpha怀里的Beta开始不自禁地颤栗着，呼吸也变得急促。好奇怪，他想，明明这不是第一次标记，为什么感觉比第一次反应还要大呢？

后颈的皮肤已经被Steve吮红了，就在Bucky以为对方永远不会咬下来时，虎牙刺穿皮肤的痛感终于来了。信息素的流入陌生而熟悉，这也很奇怪，他想，明明他们才做过一次这样的事情，怎么好像已经熟练得像是做过一千次、一万次那样了呢？

不知道是不是他的错觉，这一次Steve咬他的时间似乎比上一次长很多，等他松开的时候就好像过去了一个小时那么久。而当他重新和Bucky对上视线时，Bucky突然发觉自己感到很热。好热，他的额上出了一层细密的汗，呼吸急促，心跳也跳得很快。这不正常，但Bucky不知道为什么，他只是喘息着，默默地注视着那双湛蓝的眼睛。

下一秒一阵天旋地转，后脑接触到柔软的床垫时Bucky才反应过来他和Steve调了个位置。现在他半躺在床上，而Steve跪在他的身上，两手撑在他的耳侧。太热了，Bucky还在想这个问题，为什么会这么热？这里是开空调了吗？脑子里胡乱地塞满了各种声音，Steve的眼睛看起来越来越近，在那张脸要失去焦距之前，Bucky条件反射地闭上了眼睛——

“——天啊！”Alpha忽然出了声，从Bucky身上一跃而起，“我——天啊，对不起Bucky！”一阵乒铃乓啷的嘈杂声音响起，等Bucky睁开眼睛的时候，Steve早就不见了踪影。

他躺在床上呆了一会儿，又直愣愣地坐起身。片刻之后，他终于意识到刚刚发生了什么：他差点就要和Steve接吻了。

不是因为任务，不是因为骗人，不是因为什么乱七八糟的破理由，他们差一点就要接吻了，仅仅只是因为Bucky想要给对方一个吻，而Steve看起来刚好也是这么想的。


	8. Chapter 8

08

“接着！”

Bucky单手接过朝他飞来的东西，摊开手心一看，是一管灰蓝色的小瓶子，转了一圈，正面写着“即时性隔离剂”。他抬头，朝瓶子飞来的方向看去，Clint翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上冲他打招呼：“好久不见，新婚快乐啊！”他刚刚结束上一个任务，听说是去了尼泊尔还是什么与世隔绝的地方。Bucky噎了一下：“……谢谢，你消息还挺灵通。”“这个嘛，要是现在有谁还不知道你俩的事情，那这个人大概就是一块化石了吧？”Clint贼兮兮地笑起来，双手抱住自己的肩膀，“如胶似漆的恩爱伴侣一刻都舍不得分开啊，是吧？”

Bucky差一点就要把手上的那瓶隔离剂捏碎了，一想起昨天的事儿他还是恨不得找个地缝钻进去，他甚至都不知道下一次出任务时该怎么面对那些队友们。“不过你还是快用那个吧。”Bucky闻声抬头：“什么？”Clint朝他手上的隔离剂努嘴：“这个啊，你再不喷就要把人熏死了，没看到Nat他们到现在还不敢走过来吗？”

说着指了指与他们隔了一道玻璃门的Natasha和Sam，Bucky顺着看过去，收获了一双白眼和一对中指，讪讪道：“呃……抱歉，我又忘了……这是你的？”他又捏在手上转了几圈，其实他根本没用过这种东西，不过看起来是个喷剂，大概也就那么几种用法。“是我的，哦，你可能没用过这款的，这种一般都是我们Omega在用，所以你喷少一点就行了。”

Clint解释道，伸手指了指自己的脖子，于是Bucky试着往后颈上喷了两三下，在看到自己的Omega同事深呼吸时停下了动作：“嗯——现在好多了。”门外的两个Alpha此时才敢推门进来，Natasha风风火火地拿着一叠文件就走了，Sam捏着鼻子路过Bucky的时候狠狠瞪了他一眼，逃也似的快步走到离Bucky远远的他自己的座位上坐下。

Bucky那股想和Sam吵架的火气又上来了：“操，有必要吗？”“理解一下，毕竟Steve的信息素真的攻击性太强了。”Clint居然在打圆场，“像我这种Omega还算能接受，Alpha们可是对彼此的信息素非常排斥的，同性相斥懂吧，而刚被标记的你现在就像个‘Steve信息素移动炸弹’，走到哪儿这股味道就飘到哪儿，偏偏自己还没这个意识，诶，所以有时候羡慕你们Beta，有时候又觉得你们Beta也挺麻烦的……”“你能接受Steve的信息素？”

Clint张大了嘴，举起双手做投降状：“哇哦，哇哦哇哦哇哦，我可没说这话，我只是说相比Apha而言我没有那么痛苦而已！你可别乱诬陷人啊！”Bucky哼哼两声当做回答，他也不知道自己怎么就脱口而出问了这样的问题，大概是自己也有点不正常了吧。“我说真的，他的信息素真的很吓人！一点也不温和，诶，要我说还是Nat的好闻……”“他以前不是这样的。”

Bucky插话道，露出在诉说往事时特有的浅笑：“以前的Steve不仅个子瘦瘦小小的，信息素也很弱……唔，我是闻不出来啦，但经常有一些Alpha和Beta用这个理由欺负他，说不配做Alpha什么的，Omega们也不愿意和他这样的Alpha约会。”Clint停下了抱怨，饶有兴趣地摸了摸下巴：“说实话，虽然经常听你讲队长以前的故事，但每次听都还是会觉得很不可思议。”“对我来说，他会变成现在这个样子才是不可思议。”Bucky说着，叹了口气，“神盾局找上门跟我们讲什么血清实验的时候，我还以为遇到了倒卖人体器官的骗子，要不是后来Fury直接出面我就要报警了……”“什么？我以为你是看到他的脸才会选择报警的？”

两人爆笑起来，损上司永远是社畜们的共同乐趣。笑够之后Bucky半垂下眼帘，喃喃道：“有时候我在想，你们是不是都把信息素什么的看得太重了？还是说是因为我闻不到才会站着说话不腰疼，但是Steve一直是我认识的最勇敢、最优秀的人，不管他的信息素到底是强还是弱……”越说声音越小，Clint放下二郎腿，凑过去问：“所以你们那个时候就在一起了？”

Bucky差点没从椅子上摔下来。“行了，反正你们现在都结婚了，还有什么好瞒的？你们到底什么时候在一起的？我跟你说，大家都好奇这件事很久……”“咳！”

Clint抬头，看到另一位当事人终于出现了：“早上好啊队长，新婚快乐！”“……谢谢。”Steve答道，有些紧张地看了一眼Bucky，又马上移开了视线。然而Clint似乎并没有注意到他的这点小动作，他的心思还在刚刚的那个问题上：“做完报告了？你来得正好，快告诉我你们是什么时候在一起的？”Steve又猛嗑了一下，脸上浮起可疑的红晕：“……我们下次再聊这个。”

Clint眯起眼睛，Bucky觉得他没有比现在更符合他的外号的时刻了。“好吧，”就在他们以为能逃过一劫时，Clint继续开了口，“那你们打算什么时候要孩子？”

Steve用手撑住桌子，Bucky确信他刚才看到Steve左脚拌了右脚，差点摔个脸朝地。“不是我说，Beta又不像Omega，怀孕没那么容易的，之前Tony不也折腾了很久吗？我听说Bruce有认识的这方面的专家，你们到时候要不去问问他？虽然我也没那么了解，不过听说Beta要备孕的话得……”“Clint！”

Steve慌忙出声，在喊出这一声之后抹了一把脸，把表情努力平静下来之后道：“……我们下次再聊这个。”

Bucky都不知道自己是怎么浑浑噩噩地就过了这一天，还好今天没有什么任务，不然他真怕自己会出现加入神盾局之后的头一次失手。他不知道Steve是怎么想的，但他今天一整天的心思都没有离开过昨天的那件事——闷热潮湿的卧室、来势汹汹的标记、欲落未落的亲吻。一切看起来都太不真实了，但却偏偏就是那么真实。

Steve在他身后关上大门时Bucky吓了一激灵：太像了，现在的场景和昨天太像了，仿佛下一秒Steve就会又一次扑上来。好在过了这心惊胆战的一秒之后，Steve并没有那么做，只是低着头从Bucky身边走过，眼神四处乱瞟着就是不敢去看Bucky：“……我，我先去做饭！”

说完就闪身消失进厨房了，Bucky从没有如此庆幸Steve能溜得这么快，因为说实在的，他现在也不知道到底该怎么面对这个自己的好友、丈夫……Alpha。

晚饭是热气腾腾的意大利面，但两个人都吃得心不在焉的，Bucky更是吃了一半不到就觉得没什么胃口了。他从进门开始就在想，想该不该和Steve提这件事，如果要提的话又该怎么提。然而越想越拿不定主意，就在他打算讲点Clint的蠢事把这事儿带过去的时候，Steve先一步开了口：“……对不起！”

Bucky本就悬在喉咙口的心差点被这突如其来的打破沉默吓得跳出来，还有这一幕也太眼熟了吧，距离上一次Steve对他道歉是不是也没过多久？他不着边际地这么想着，看到Steve又开始摆出架势准备大搞自我检讨：“我……我不知道自己是怎么了，明明你说了不愿意，但我居然还那么……那么恬不知耻！还逼迫了你，做了你不想做的事……天啊，我，我都干了些什么啊……”

Alpha说着，懊恼地把脸埋进了手掌里。一旦打开这个话题，最困难的一步就已经跨过了。于是Bucky松了口气，连声安慰道：“嘿Steve，没关系的，我不怪你，明白吗？我昨天就说了，这不是你的错，你只是被那些自然本能给影响了，对吧？”

听到这儿Alpha抬起头，没有直接回答，眼里似乎有些欲言又止的情愫。Bucky只当他是内疚，便还是继续安慰：“而且说到底我也没觉得自己受到什么了伤害，所以我不怪你，真的。”

片刻的沉默，但已经没有方才那么令人难以忍耐了。好一会儿，Steve深吸一口气：“……这样不行。”他把早就没再动过的盘子推到一边，双手交握地放在桌上：“这已经不是第一次了，Bucky，我们得立点规矩，不然的话……”说到这儿顿了一下，眼睛左右飘忽了几下，好像是在看Bucky又好像不是，最后还是躲闪到了一边：“……不然的话，我真的不敢保证之后还会对你做出什么样的事。”

当这句轻飘飘的话落进Bucky的耳朵里时，不知怎得就让他就红了脸。Steve只是在说实话，Bucky想，他说的是对的，这几周下来他也看到了Alpha本能是多么可怕的东西。可是——那到底会是“什么样的事”呢？

他怔怔地思索着，视线落在Steve的脸上，湛蓝的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁，然后是饱满红润的嘴唇。那双嘴唇——

灼热的气流、纷乱的呼吸、紧贴在一起的皮肤。那双嘴唇近在咫尺，看起来是那么柔软美好，不知道吻起来的感觉会不会也如想象中的一般完美。

反正总会走到这一步，当时干嘛不干脆直接亲上去呢？

「——我在想什么？我疯了吗？！」骤然清醒后Bucky恨不得给自己一拳，狼狈不堪地把视线从Steve的脸上移开。“……我觉得我们还是保持一点距离比较好，要不你先回你家睡……”“可以！！”

慌乱之中的Bucky冲口而出，尔后才反应过来，安抚错愕的Steve：“我是说，好的，既然你这么提议，我们就试试，其他的事情等我们都冷静了之后再说，这样好吗？”

Alpha听了，乖巧地一点头：“好的。”

二十分钟之后Bucky回到了自己半个多月没回过的家里，疲惫地瘫坐在沙发上。他觉得自己现在就像个鼓鼓囊囊的气球，而刚才和Steve谈话时自己所想的那些东西就像是一根针，一扎他就破，一破他就逃。为了逃避，他泡了个长长的澡，又看了一会儿毫无意义的电视，最后躺到了床上。

他倒在床上，回想着发生过的事情，回想着他们经历的种种，回想着这一切究竟是怎么开始的。事到如今他也不敢说到底能不能装作什么都没发生过，也不敢说之后到底会发生什么。这样的“冷静期”真的有用吗，能让他们在下一次见面时再像是好兄弟那般碰拳拥抱吗？他不知道，他甚至不知道究竟是因为什么这一切才会变成现在这样。如果说信息素会影响Alpha，那么也会影响Beta吗？如果不是因为信息素，那这又是怎么一回事？因为——

Bucky孑身一人地躺在床上，绝望地发现，自己从现在开始就已经在想念Steve了。


	9. Chapter 9

09

黑暗之中，除了自己的呼吸声，似乎还能听到另一个人的。

特工的本能令他想要醒过来，但眼皮却很沉，无论他怎么尝试都无法撑开。他只能苦苦挣扎着，同时感受到那人的呼吸声慢慢接近，与此同时接近的，还有温热柔软的触感。

触感落在颈上，然后是耳垂，又接连落在额头与脸颊，最后停在唇上——那是一个吻。那人在吻他，先是轻柔地吻着，没过多久就探出舌尖。他有点被吓到了，下意识想要拒绝，但却只能发出微弱的呻吟：“唔……”

可这都没有用，那人用舌尖顶开了他的牙齿，深入而迫切地吻他，呼吸灼热而凌乱，引得他晕头转向。他们不断地接吻，在每一个吻结束之时又再一次迫不及待地将唇碰在一起。那人从背后把他抱进怀里，手滑进他的衣服里，抚摸他的背脊和胸脯，最后向下伸去，揉捏他最敏感的地方。那人的动作越来越快，他从火热的吻里挣脱出来，扶着那人的手臂挺腰，情不自禁地喊出那人的名字：“Steve……”

——Bucky从梦中清醒，骤然在床上坐了起来，如濒死的鱼一般大喘气。平复呼吸后，他抓住被角抬起了一点儿，又飞快放下，深吸几口气，一把掀开了被子，毫不意外地看到了自己下半身的情况。他黑着一张脸躺回床上，企图不去管那个问题，三分钟后又坐起身，黑着一张脸进了浴室。

事实证明，“冷静期”确实十分“有效”，而且是立竿见影式的“有效”。

“说真的，你们到底在搞什么？”

任务的间隙，Sam抓着机会和Bucky咬耳朵，吓得对方差点没直接给他一颗子弹：“什么？”“什么什么，说你和Steve啊！”Sam不满道，附赠了一个白眼，“装傻有意思吗？”

在听到那个人的名字时，Bucky下意识地躲开目光，吸了吸鼻子：“没什么。”“你审讯训练是不是没通过？”“滚，老子满分过的！”“哦，那就是给你考试的考官瞎了吧。”“你他妈能不能闭嘴？”“我说真的，”Sam继续逼问，“你真当没人看出来吗？麻烦反思一下，每次你和Steve之间有点什么事，哪一次是瞒得住的？”  
说罢给了一个意味深长的眼神，被Bucky心虚地躲开了。他当然知道他们之间有问题，而且问题可大着了。

那天早上他们还是一起去的神盾局——坐的Steve的摩托，自从他们加入神盾局之后就一直如此——然而一路上一句话都没有说过。迎面呼啸而来的风胡乱吹拂着Steve的金发，Bucky坐在后座上，能看到他的耳尖一直在泛红。

他们也有过这种时刻，吵架了或者闹别扭了，也不是什么稀奇事儿。只不过在以往，最后打破尴尬的一定是Bucky，他会说一些漂亮话，或者开一些毫无逻辑的玩笑，这事儿就算过去了。但今天Bucky实在是没法这么做，介于他早上刚刚做了一个关于Steve的——不，他不会承认的——一个关于Steve的——可是他妈的，那就是，一定肯定，百分之百就是！——好的，他放弃了，他就是做了一个关于Steve的春梦！还他妈因为这个梦而勃起了！他现在怎么可能装作无事发生的样子，再去和Steve说那些什么该死的笑话？他现在甚至不敢去抱Steve的腰，就这么两手撑在后盖上坐了一路。

绝对是因为信息素和标记，Bucky想，自己会生出那些莫名其妙的想法、会变得这么神经质、会做那样的梦，绝对都是因为信息素和标记，所以他现在需要做的就是等标记消失，然后一定就可以和Steve继续做他妈的一辈子好兄弟了，就像他们曾经约好的那样。

接下来的三四天Bucky都试图与Steve保持一些距离，除了在任务时的必要交流之外都强迫自己去回避对方。而Steve也还是那副模样，每次看到Bucky时眼里都充满了懊悔与自责，还有些说不清道不明的情愫。虽然一看到他这副模样Bucky就想要过去给他一个拥抱，但现在不行。只要忍过这几天，他想，忍过去，后面一切就都会好的。

“如果你是因为布加勒斯特的那件事还在生队长的气，”Sam的声音把Bucky的思绪拉回现实，“我向你保证我已经失忆了，完全不记得那天回来的路上发生了什么！”这倒是挺出乎Bucky的意料，他高高地挑起眉毛：“呃……好的？”“体谅一下Alpha吧，”Sam叹了口气，摊手道，“有些事情也不是我们想控制就控制得了的……队长是有错，但错不至此啊！”

其实那件事早就被Bucky抛在脑后了，毕竟在那之后还发生了那么多更令他头疼的事情。不过既然对方提起了这个，Bucky也不介意把它当一个台阶下：“……原来你还会劝架啊？”

Sam皱起眉头：“什么意思？”“没什么，我只是以为你看我们现在这个样子会比较舒心。”Bucky耸了耸肩，看到Sam不自然地挠挠鬓角：“这个嘛……比看自己的两个朋友秀恩爱更难熬的，是看自己的两个朋友闹冷战。”说着，他看了一眼走在队伍最前的Steve，又小声在Bucky耳边道：“而且，我总觉得队长这两天状态有点奇怪……他的气味有些不对，你还是多留意一下比较好。”

听到这儿Bucky立刻条件反射地看向Steve，蹙起了眉。这两天因为那些事情他都在刻意回避Steve，现在想来好像是有什么不对劲的地方：脸色比往常要更红润些，经常坐立不安，昨天开会的时候还短暂的走了神。Bucky本以为是因为自己Steve才会有这些反常的举动，现在听Sam一说，各种不好的猜测立刻涌了出来。

发烧了？又犯哮喘了？血清失效了？这些念头霎时让Bucky提心吊胆，以至于之后的任务他都有些紧张过度，一直死死盯着Steve。好在任务途中那人并没有受伤或者出现失误，但Bucky认为还是得再向Steve确认一下，不然他没法彻底安心。

于是晚上，在Steve把他送到家门口的时候，Bucky终于说出了这几天来他们第一次正常交流的开头：“Steve，你这几天没有感觉身体不舒服吧？”

骑在摩托车上的男人愣了一下，继而坚决地摇头：“没有，我很好！”过于肯定的态度反而让Bucky更起疑心，要知道在Steve还是个小豆芽时最擅长做的事情就是逞强了，于是他也和那时一样毫不犹豫地揭穿对方的硬撑：“真的？可是你脸很红，过来，让我摸摸你有没有发烧。”

他是说真的，Steve的脸看起来比在出任务时更红了，这让他觉得很奇怪。说完他就要伸手去碰他的额头，却被Steve往后一闪躲开了：“我真的没事！你忘了吗，我现在已经不会发烧了，真的！”那人说着，发动了摩托：“不用担心我Buck，我没事，明天见！”说完便骑着摩托掉头离开了，只给满心狐疑的Bucky留下了一片扬尘。

他看着Steve的背影消失在了路口，尔后上楼回到了家。几分钟后他从沙发上站了起来，往Steve的家冲了过去——这小子绝对有什么事瞒着他！

没有什么理由，Bucky认识Steve那么多年来，直觉早就成为了他最好的理由：如果他的直觉说，Steve有什么事情在瞒着他，那么事实肯定就是如此，从来没有错过。尴尬和心虚都被他扔在了一边，担心此时占了绝对的上风，他必须确认Steve安然无恙，现在就要。  
十分钟后他来到了Steve的家门口，摁响了门铃：“Steve？你在吗？”

没有回答，也没有人来开门，这加剧了Bucky的焦虑，他又连着摁了几下门铃：“Steve？你还好吗？”仍是无人应答，Bucky摸出钥匙——他一直有Steve家的备用钥匙——飞快地开了门：“我进来了！”

房间里没有开灯，一片昏暗。这不正常，Bucky下意识地把手放在了腰间的配枪上，屏息凝神地前进。走入客厅之后，他终于听到了一点动静——是有人在喘息。

声音不大，吸气和呼气都很用力，还微微颤抖着，像是在努力克制。Bucky仔细辨别了一下，声音是从卧室传来的。疑惑和不安令他神经紧绷，但他还是笃定地朝那个方向走去，推开了那扇门：“……Steve？”

卧室内也是黑黢黢的，Steve侧躺在床上，一只手臂捂着双眼，一手抓着胸口，正难耐地大喘着气。Bucky一下子吓坏了，快步走到床边：“老天，我就知道！你怎么了Steve？是哮喘还是什么，操，我还是带你去医院……”“……Bucky？”

躺在床上的人似乎才察觉到他的存在，挪开手臂看向Bucky。Bucky有些埋怨地看着他：“是我哥们儿，你早该告诉我……”“不用！”Steve强硬地打断了他，“我没事。”“得了吧，你又来了，都这样了怎么可能没事？你……”“我真的没事！”

Steve开口，中气十足得Bucky都快要信了：“……真的。”不过这一被打断，Bucky倒也冷静了些许，开始认真分析：这几天来Steve虽然脸很红但不像是发烧时那样浑身无力，刚刚深呼吸时也没有咳嗽或者表现得呼吸困难，加上之前Sam说的，他的气味有点不对，等等，掐指一算的话——哦，好吧。

Bucky一瞬间僵硬起来，干巴巴地开口：“呃，Steve，你是不是……到易感期了？”

床上的Alpha蒙着眼睛，胡乱地点了点头：“……大概吧。”

Bucky闻声一拍额头，什么叫关心则乱，这就是了。Alpha每三到四个月会经历一次易感期，通俗地讲就是发情期。自从Steve的性征成熟之后他的易感期Bucky比他自己记得还要清楚，就像Bucky比他自己还要清楚犯哪种病时该吃哪种药一样。放在以前他肯定两天前就看出来Alpha要进入易感期了，但偏偏发生了那些事情，才使他一下子忘记了这档子事儿。  
又在心里骂了自己几句之后Bucky调整过来，赶紧道：“你打抑制剂了吗？……唔，床头柜里没有，家里还有抑制剂吗？诶算了，你躺着，我去给你倒杯水，你先喝了然后我再去趟药店给你买……”“不要。”

Bucky一怔，以为是自己听错了：“你说什么，Steve？”Alpha启唇，缓慢而坚定地重复：“不要。”Bucky摇摇头，哭笑不得地说：“你这是闹什么脾气？行了，这可由不得你，一会儿我亲自来给你打抑制剂……”“——不准走。”

熟悉的晕眩感传来，等眼前再度明朗之时，他已经被Alpha压在了身下。Steve扣紧他的腰胯，膝盖顶进他的两腿之间，用浑身的力量压制着Bucky。他试着挣扎了两下，没有任何效果，易感期失去力量控制的Alpha力气大得吓人，更别说还是个注射了超级士兵血清的Alpha。Bucky倒抽一口凉气，颤颤巍巍地开口：“Ste……Steve，你冷静点，我知道你现在很难受，放开我，我去给你买抑制剂，打了抑制剂你就不难受了，好吗？”“——不要。”

Steve似乎完全没听进他的话，他仍是把Bucky牢牢禁锢在床上，接着低下头，凑到Bucky的耳边。“你为什么要在这种时候离开？Bucky……”他说着，声音沙哑而低沉，“……你不是我的妻子吗？”

说罢便吻了上来。


	10. Chapter 10

10

Bucky没有想过他会这么快就“梦想成真”——不如说，他根本就没想过那个梦还能够成真。直到被吻上时他还觉得这是在那个几天前的梦里，那个本不该发生的梦里，那个被无限延长的梦里。但很快他就明白这不是梦了，因为这不仅比梦要真实得多，还比梦的感觉更好。

Alpha的吻凶猛而热烈，如山崩之势一般地压过来，趁Bucky还在错愕之时便大肆入侵。Steve用舌头顶开那两排牙齿，在Bucky的嘴里胡乱地搅着，就像是要把他口中的每一寸地方都舔过一遍似的。而此时还在出神的Bucky只是愣愣地想，Steve的嘴唇比他想象的还要柔软许多。

几秒之后他终于回过神来，奋力地想要从这个吻中挣脱出来。然而他越是挣扎，Alpha桎梏他的力道就越大，他扣紧Bucky的腰用力贴向自己，把两人从小腹到胸膛都紧紧地贴合在一起，同时深深地吻怀里的Beta。然而这个动作却令Bucky近乎窒息，只能在对方的怀里发出难耐的抗议：“唔……呜呜！嗯……”

可这些对于对方来说都是些不痛不痒的反抗，Steve摁着Bucky，很快开始变换着角度吻他。最初的狂暴过去之后，他的吻变得温柔，却也更加磨人。他含住Bucky的唇瓣，用舌尖细细舔过那上面的每一道纹路，接着去含Bucky的舌头，一下一下有节奏地吸吮着。

事实证明这样的吻比方才那种更令Bucky无法拒绝，没几下他就开始陷入其中。灼热的呼吸和黏腻的水声交杂在一起冲击着他的耳膜，软乎乎滑溜溜的舌头互相触碰时的感觉实在是太好了，以至于他忍不住回吻起来。“唔……呼唔、唔……”过于美好的感觉令他不自禁地发出细小的呻吟，本挡在胸前推拒的双手也慢慢失去了力量。或许这个吻就能永远这么持续下去——直到Bucky感到有什么又硬又热的东西抵上了他的小腹。

他一下子清醒过来，别过头去强制中断了这个吻，可Steve却不依不饶地又追上来，还想要亲他的嘴唇，Bucky只好抬手，用力推了几下Steve的脸：“停、停下！Steve！快停下！！”

最后一声落下之时Alpha总算是停下了动作，然而当Bucky对上他的视线时心里又开始哀嚎：又来了，又是这一套！Steve自下而上地抬眼盯着他，两道眉毛委委屈屈地往下撇着，湛蓝的眼睛里氤氲着一层水汽，变成了雾蒙蒙的灰蓝色。Bucky深吸一口气，横了心闭上眼睛不去看他，不然他真怕自己多看一眼就又要心软了：“放开我Steve！你现在不正常，我去给你买抑制剂然后……”“为什么要打抑制剂？”

Alpha开口，语气天真烂漫得就像是个第一次接触“抑制剂”这个概念的八岁小孩。Bucky被他问得瞠目结舌，还没想好怎么回答就听到那人又自顾自地说了下去：“我不要打抑制剂，我只要你，Bucky，Buck……”他说着，亲吻Bucky的手心，又伸出舌头舔了一下，引得Bucky浑身都颤抖起来：“……我明明有你了，妻子应该陪丈夫度过易感期，不对吗？”

他说得是那么的理所当然，有那么一瞬间Bucky都要被他说服了：“这、这不是一回事，Steve，你现在不清醒——”“你不愿意吗？”Alpha焦急地抢白，凑到他的鼻尖前发问，“为什么，你为什么不愿意？”熟悉的脸庞在眼前放大，Bucky却像是从未认识他那般盯着他，生硬地开口：“你……你不是真的需要我，你只是需要——”“我就要你！”

Steve再一次打断了他，并且看上去比之前任何时候都要暴躁：“我就要你，只要你！除了你我什么都不要！Buck……”他说着，又在Bucky的唇上印下一个吻，然后把吻印在了下巴，脖颈，锁骨，喃喃着：“我的……你是我的……”他反复地念叨着，在Bucky的身上落下细密的轻吻，而Bucky早就在他开口撒娇之时便明白，自己又要输得一败涂地了。

当Steve隔着一件薄薄的衬衣含住他的乳头时，Bucky的腰猛地向上一拱，就像是被扔到陆地上的鱼儿一样。这感觉太复杂了，陌生的酥麻感从胸口传遍全身，带来无法言说的阵阵快感。同时Alpha的手绕到他的身后，托着他的臀部抬起来，一边揉捏他浑圆的屁股一边把两人的胯部贴在一起，下流地磨蹭着。只蹭了几下Bucky便忍不住发出呻吟，下身也起了反应：“啊！……不、天啊……”

Alpha还在吸吮他的乳尖，发出响亮淫靡的啧啧声。Bucky的乳首被他吸得早就红肿挺立起来，蹭着有些粗糙的布料变得更为敏感，又麻又疼的感觉令他一下子就上了瘾。他无意识地抬起胸，把乳尖更多地送入Alpha的口中。似乎是被他的反应激励到了，Steve的呼吸一下子变得更为粗重，吸吮得也更为用力，还腾出一只手揉捏起Bucky的另一颗乳头。很快Beta的胸就被他玩得红红肿肿的，而他看起来对自己的杰作很是满意。

这会儿Bucky的脑子已经乱成了一锅粥，除了不安与惧怕，更多的是不断累积的快感，正在摧毁他的神智。被玩弄胸部的感觉新奇而舒服，下体摩擦时传来的快感更是让他头皮发麻。Alpha鼓胀硬热的地方正紧紧地抵着他的下面，每一次挺腰时发生的摩擦都令他想要大声呻吟。他能感觉到自己也勃起了，阴茎正卡在裤子里面急于释放。反抗、逃避的意志越来越薄弱，或许是因为Alpha与Beta的力量太过于悬殊叫他下意识地放弃了这种念头，但Bucky却隐隐觉得真正的原因是另一个——因为他喜欢这样。

他喜欢被Steve这般对待，像是抱玩具娃娃一般圈在怀里，在他身上为所欲为地做任何想做的事情，哪怕是最下流淫荡的那种。一想到Steve正在玩他的乳头，而他和Steve的鸡巴正贴在一起相互摩擦，Bucky就兴奋地浑身颤抖。金属扣的声音在这时响起，他很确信在Steve脱下自己的裤子时听到了布料撕裂的声音。他睁开眼，看到那根属于Alpha的大鸡巴已经胀成了紫红色，上面的青筋如盘虬一般扎起，忽然无比清晰地意识到，他就要和Steve做爱了。

还没等他完全接受这个现实，Steve就把他的衣服和裤子——现在都已经成了一堆破碎的布料了——扔下床之后，接着将他翻了个身。Bucky的脸埋进枕头里，惊呼声都听着闷闷的。紧接着，Steve再次压了上来，张嘴咬住了他的后颈。

又是一次标记，Alpha的信息素从伤口处大量地涌进去，把Bucky本就昏沉沉的脑子搅得更乱：“唔……”他呻吟着，感到身体开始变得愈来愈热，就像是发了高烧一般。这次的反应比前两次都要猛烈，他想起Alpha在发情期标记伴侣时，除了会注入信息素还会注入一种其他东西，名字他忘记掉了，反正是类似催情素的东西，用来帮助和伴侣结合的。

果不其然，随着标记的进行，他的身体变得愈发敏感，乳头在微凉的空气中挺立着，阴茎也高高翘起，龟头抵着床单，他忍不住想要夹紧双腿，难耐地挺腰磨蹭了几下：“嗯……唔嗯……”下一秒Steve捏着他的胯，把他的臀部拉了起来，就着这个姿势往他的后穴里插进了一根手指。

被插入时Bucky才发现自己不知道什么时候开始出水了，这对他而言也是很新奇的经历，大概这一切也都是因为此时伏在他身上的Alpha。虽然没有Omega湿得那么厉害，但也起到了足够的润滑作用，Steve很快送入了第二根手指，有些艰难，但不算难以忍受。

手指在肠道里咕叽咕叽地搅动着，又进去一根之后夸张地做着剪扩运动。Steve急迫地用手指扩张了几下就抽了出来，换上了更粗更硬的东西抵在穴口。直到这一刻恐慌才将Bucky从昏沉中唤醒，他慌张地开口：“等等Steve，你再用点润滑剂！我不是Omega我不能——啊！！”

完全发情的Alpha根本听不进他的话，不由分说地挺腰操了进来。硕大的龟头破开紧致的小穴，Bucky几乎是一瞬间就湿了眼眶。太大了，Alpha的鸡巴比起Beta的实在是太大了，而对方还在不断地强行往更深的地方插入，他忍不住抽噎起来：“唔……不、不要了，进不来的……”

似乎是被他的哭声给唤醒，Steve暂时停下了动作。他俯下身抱住Bucky，再一次舔吻他后颈腺体上的伤口，张嘴咬了下去。发情期Alpha的唾液里所分泌的催情素顺着伤口流进Beta的身体，Bucky感到脑子慢慢地变得轻飘飘了起来，身体也逐渐变得放松。后穴里发出更多啧啧的水声，是他的身体接收到了Alpha的命令，正在分泌淫液，让他变得更适合做爱，更适合挨操，去吃下Alpha蓄势待发的大鸡巴。

Steve一直叼着他的后颈，保持着这个姿势直至完全插进去。整根没入时两个人都发出一声舒服的呻吟，尔后Steve几乎是立刻就开始动了起来，他已经忍了太久了，再也没法多等了。“啊啊！！你、你等等……嗯啊！……”没做好准备的Beta被他吓了一跳，他甚至还没接受自己居然真的吞下了那么大一根鸡巴。

然而Alpha依旧对他的请求充耳不闻，他只是抓着Bucky的肩头和胯，用力把自己的鸡巴插进去。粗大的鸡巴把Beta的小穴撑得周围一圈都泛起有点透明的青白色，他每一次把鸡巴抽得只剩龟头留在穴里，再快速地整根没入。

就这么操了一阵，Bucky的小穴已经被他操得松软服帖，又湿又热地乖乖含住他的阴茎。“啊……啊啊！好、好深……唔……”Beta被他操得头昏脑涨，后穴的快感一波波地涌上来，只是听到肉体碰撞的啪啪声和抽插时发出的水声都令他硬得更加厉害。他用左手的手肘撑在床上，右手伸到身下，随着Alpha的动作抚慰自己的阴茎。刚撸了没几下，另一只手也覆了上来——是Steve的手。

Alpha握住他的阴茎，有节奏地撸动，偶尔搓揉他的蛋囊和会阴。接着，他用另一只手掰过Bucky的下巴，凑过来和他接吻。谁能想到，Steve表现得比在Bucky的梦境里还要强硬得多，而这感觉实在是——太他妈的好了。他们的舌头像是两条水蛇一般交缠在一起，令Bucky生出一种上下两张小嘴都在被对方侵犯的错觉，意识到这一点他兴奋得几乎可以马上射出来。

结束这一吻之后Steve贴住他的嘴唇，厮磨着低语：“Buck，Bucky，Bucky……”他一边喊着，一边又开始不停地吻他，吻他的脸颊与脖颈，最后又落在嘴唇上。

他深深地吻他，吻得近乎虔诚，令Bucky想要给他一个拥抱——他也这么做了，Bucky反手去抱Steve的脑袋，于是Steve松开他，把他翻过身后又一次操了进去。“唔！唔嗯……”Beta已经完全习惯了这场性爱，抬起两条长腿勾住Steve的腰，同时抱住那人宽阔的肩背拥吻他，“再、再快点……嗯啊！！”

Alpha的鸡巴顶到前列腺时Bucky的呻吟都变了调，而Steve看起来也更兴奋了，扣着Bucky的腰，高频小幅地不断往那一点操去。Bucky哪受得住这么操，被猛干了一会儿后惊叫着射了精。射精后的后穴条件反射地痉挛收缩，他感受到Alpha在这样的小穴里又快速地干了百十下，接着一股灼热的浓液便打在了他的肠壁上。

高潮之后的Bucky好一阵才缓过神来，他从没经历过如此累人的性爱：“……好了Alpha，你现在总该冷静……”“……没成功……”

他听到对方这般小声呢喃道，又像是大型犬一样，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，用鼻子去闻他的后颈，再开口时声音听起来又沮丧又难过：“……为什么，标记不上……明明试了那么多次，为什么还是标记不上……”

听到这儿Bucky总算明白了，不免有些啼笑皆非。Beta的体质就是如此，即便是在Alpha的发情期期间也是不可能被永久标记的。不知怎的，他心里忽然泛出一点儿酸涩的感觉，可他不愿意去想原因，只是强打精神地试图去开个拙劣的玩笑：“是啊Steve，现在你知道了吧？诶，知道又是你的Alpha本能在作祟了，所以别再标记我了，赶紧去找个Omega来标记——”

可还没等他说完这句话，Alpha的喉咙里就发出一阵可怕的咆哮声。Bucky被他吓了一大跳，他从没听过Steve发出这种声音，听起来根本不像是人类能发出的，而像是什么狮子、灰狼与巨蛇合成的奇美拉怪兽。Beta在暴怒的Alpha面前会感到恐惧的本能，使他不禁瑟瑟发抖起来，但Steve偏偏捏住他的下巴，强迫他与自己对视：“不准提！”

他说着，每一个字都像是被他用牙齿咬碎了再从口中吐出来：“为什么要提别人？你想要去标记哪个Omega吗？”Bucky一愣，继而被他的强盗逻辑给气笑了：“不是说我！我怎么可能标记得了？我是让你去找个Omega……”“我不要！”Alpha又一次咆哮道，声音那么恐怖，表现得却像耍无赖的小孩子，“我不要，我不要！！我只要你，我就要标记你！不要什么别人！”

Bucky被他的撒泼打闹惊到了，虽然是听说过易感期的Alpha会格外地没有安全感，但没想到会严重到这个地步。他只好立刻拍拍Alpha的脸，讨好似的安慰：“对不起对不起，是我说错话了。诶，可是Steve，你为什么就——”“因为我爱你！”Steve决绝地打断他，迫切地向他倾诉爱意，“我爱你，只爱你，永远只有你一个，所以我要标记你，让你变成我的，这不行吗？……不对，你本来就是我的，你是我的妻子！”

Alpha说着，把Bucky一下子抱了起来，又去拱他的脖子：“再让我试一次好不好？Bucky，Buck，再试一次，这次一定能标记上，求你了……”一直埋在Beta体内的阴茎又变得坚硬，而Bucky只是放任Steve对他做任何事情。他的脸上挂着极度震惊的表情，因为他意识到了一个重大的问题：就在刚刚，Steve他妈的是不是对我表白了？


	11. Chapter 11

11

要不是因为这一串夺命连环CALL，Bucky觉得自己可以一觉睡到下一个新世纪，然而给他打电话的人显然是不打算给他这个机会。于是Bucky抬起沉重的手臂摸向床头，找到座机接通电话：“喂……”“Soldier，”上司的声音从电话里传来，瞬间令他清醒了不少，“如果你和Cap今天都不打算出现的话，我需要一个理由。”

猛然清醒过后首先感受到的是浑身的酸痛感，四肢疼大脑疼，当然最疼的还是那个地方。Bucky揉了揉太阳穴，强撑着思考该怎么找一个合适的借口：“我们……呃！”

好吧，他不需要找理由了，因为身后的人此时也醒了，扶着硬挺的阴茎再一次操了进来。被操干了一整晚的后穴此刻依旧柔软湿润，很轻松地吞入了Alpha的整根鸡巴，只是突然被填满的感觉让Bucky感到头皮发麻，一不留神呻吟便脱口而出：“嗯啊！……Ste、Steve，你等等……”

叫完才想起自己还通着电话，倒抽一口凉气，他不用看就知道Fury现在的脸一定臭得堪比被Thor一锤十万伏特电击锤出来的焦炭。为了不让事态进一步恶化，他只能一边全力推搡着Steve，一边争分夺秒地和Fury解释：“我、我们……请假！呃……生理原因！”说完就挂断了电话，而Alpha已经一秒都不肯再多等，侧身抬起他的一条腿，开始了新一天新一轮的做爱。

说真的，反正Bucky自己是不记得昨晚究竟是什么时候才结束的了。他只记得Steve不停地侵入、占有他，一次又一次地标记他。最后他在自己体内成结时Bucky已经累得一根手指都抬不起来了，而那个还在咬他脖子的Alpha居然在这时抽抽噎噎地哭了起来：“为什么……为什么就是标记不上啊！没有标记，你就要被人抢走了……呜呜……”

哭得还稀里哗啦一塌糊涂，鼻子都塞住了。要不是因为Bucky现在实在没力气了真是想要给Steve一拳，说你哭什么哭，老子还没哭呢！发情期的Alpha真的是人类吗？简直就是比禽兽还禽兽！平生头一回他觉得要是自己是Omega就好了，直接打个永久标记就完事，还用得着遭这种罪吗！

——Bucky没有意识到的是，他已经默认就算Steve要永久标记他，他也会欣然接受就是了。

总之在Alpha的哭哭啼啼中Bucky实在是撑不住睡了过去，然后就是被电话声吵醒了。当Steve再一次开始在他体内律动时Bucky默默打起了盘算，一般不打抑制剂的话，Alpha的发情期会持续两到三天，那么他能挺过这三天吗？答案是，他也不知道，但他必须要挺过，因为他觉得被操死这个死法也太白痴了。

值得庆幸的是Alpha在这一轮morning sex之后就又睡了过去，看来还算属于人的范畴，还是要睡觉的。Bucky也跟着睡了一会儿，直到下午时被饿醒了，起床去厨房想做个三明治。没想到培根都还没煎完Steve就跟了进来，从背后抱着他把他压在流理台上，胯抵着他的臀缝磨蹭，意图再明显不过。Bucky终于火了，跟他讲道理，说要是不让他吃饭的话他一会儿就掰断他的鸡巴——他是认真的，再没得吃饭他真的什么都干得出来——Steve只好可怜巴巴地同意了。

只是当Bucky在吃那个三明治的时候，Alpha把他抱在自己的腿上，一直不轻不重地隔着短裤揉他的屁股和阴茎，没一会儿就又把Bucky摸湿了。Bucky气喘吁吁地吃完了整个三明治，刚咽下最后一口就在椅子上干了起来，还是骑乘式，感觉都要被Steve顶吐了。

再一次醒来是在晚上，这次是被操醒的——在浴缸里。Bucy发现自己周身泡在温热的水里，而Steve把他抱在怀里操他。“呃呃……唔啊！……”他喘息着，垂着头倚在Steve的怀里，全凭Alpha的力量支撑自己的身体。接连不断的性爱使他的身体已经完全和Alpha契合，也学会了如何从这样的情事中获得快乐，正如现在他的阴茎也早已完全挺立，在透明的热水里随着Steve顶弄的节奏上下颠簸着。

只是Steve这一次操的位置似乎和之前不大一样，每次顶到最里面的时候Bucky都会感到一股似有若无的酸涩感。他太累了，到现在还没完全清醒，也没那个力气去和Steve抱怨，就只好随对方胡闹。而Alpha察觉到了他的清醒，低下头去亲吻他的颈侧。Bucky下意识地一躲，他以为Alpha又要来标记他了，可是他的后颈早已遍布伤口，腺体上Steve的牙印几乎能围成一个完整的圆，这会儿正生生地发疼着，他是受不了再来一次了：“别……”

听到他的小声祈求，Steve停了下来，扭过头给了他一个温柔的吻。舌头交缠在一起时他的抽插也变得缓而更深，同时用手捧着Bucky两团红肿的乳肉揉捏。浴室里又热又湿，充斥着白茫茫的水汽，这样的环境更让Bucky感到昏沉。松开时Steve又轻轻在他的唇上嘬吻了一下，像是快乐的小海豹：“别担心，我不咬你。”

这话让Bucky又惊又喜，不可置信但又饱含着隐隐期待地开口：“怎么，你是终于想通了？谢天谢地……”那人颔首：“嗯，我想明白了。”顿了一下，在Bucky错愕的眼神之中，他再一次开口。“Bucky，你知道吗？”Steve停下动作，手伸下去把玩了几下Beta的阴茎和蛋囊，成功地把对方弄得愈发面色潮红，“Alpha的标记最多只能在Beta身上留一个星期，一般来说是这样的，只除了一种情况……”

他说着，把手移到了Bucky的屁股上，捏着那两团白花花的臀肉把对方抬了起来。Bucky本能地感到有什么不对，潜意识地想要逃开，可在这种情况下他又能逃到哪里去？他只能看着近在咫尺的Alpha的脸庞，轻颤着嘴唇问：“什、什么……？”Steve笑了，湛蓝的眼眸好看地弯起来，像是一轮掉在海中的月亮：“……除了Beta怀孕的时候。”

生殖腔口被顶开的时候Bucky才明白刚刚Steve是一只在对着这里操，然而即便已经有了一天一夜的铺垫，Beta的生殖腔还是很难打开。又大又硬的龟头挤进去的那一刻Bucky一下子哭了出来，纯粹是疼哭的：“啊啊！！不、不要……我不要了！”他推拒着，手足无措地在水里扑腾，可Steve却仍是温柔但强硬地把他摁在怀里，柔声安慰道：“嘘，别怕，别怕，马上就好……”

他说着，伸出舌尖，舔去Beta面颊上的泪珠，Bucky的眼泪流个不停，他就把这些眼泪尽数舔掉。漫长的几十秒后，Alpha的性器总算是插进了最深处，而Bucky此时已经喊哑了嗓子。Steve试着抽了几下，Beta不怎么灵敏的身体保护系统这会儿才姗姗来迟地反应过来，从生殖腔里开始涌出透明的淫液，再借着浴缸里的水，他就这么动了起来，开始操Bucky的生殖腔。

开始时还是很难受，又酸又涨，还很疼。但是随着硬热的鸡巴不断摩擦生殖腔，一种比之前还要夸张百十倍的快感被激了出来，只被干了几十下Bucky就想射了：“啊……啊啊！不、不行，太爽了……唔嗯嗯嗯……”他根本止不住浪叫，甚至摆动腰胯主动去迎合Steve的动作。Alpha粗喘着，用沙哑的声音在他耳边说道：“Beta在怀孕的时候会一直带着Alpha的标记，所以只要让你怀上我的孩子，就能让你一直带着我的标记了……怎么样，Bucky，我是不是很聪明？嗯？”

他说着，开心得就像是一条急于索要奖励的大型犬。而Bucky晕晕乎乎的脑子还在慢一拍地接受信息，Steve的话像是什么天上人语一样缓缓落入他的耳朵里。他刚刚说了什么？哦，怀孕、标记，好像是这么说的。

Alpha粗大的性器还在他的生殖腔里抽插，龟头甚至已经要顶到宫口，他被操得爽到浑身颤抖，生殖道里也开始痉挛。很快Alpha就会再一次在他体内成结，而这一次会把精液全部射进他的子宫里。虽然Beta并没有像Omega那样容易怀孕，但也说不定这一次就能怀上了呢？

“怎么样Buck，你愿意吗？为我生个孩子，好不好？Bucky，好不好，好不好嘛……”Steve耸着腰，把鸡巴往更深的地方操去，还不停地碎碎念叨着。Bucky吚吚呜呜地呻吟着，在淫叫的间隙里艰难地回答：“……好……好，你说了算……”

Alpha听了立刻眼睛一亮，扑上来给了他一个粘人的深吻。Bucky抱着Steve，无奈地想，反正哪次最后自己不是听他的呢？更何况是给Steve生孩子，又不是给别人，那也没什么不可以的吧？

不如说，想想还挺令人兴奋的。

生殖腔被操弄所引发的高潮比其他任何高潮都要猛烈，Bucky甚至连叫都叫不出声，而痉挛的后穴也把Steve绞到了高潮，Alpha的性器正在Beta的身体深处一股股地吐精。忽的，就像是做梦一般，Bucky隐约觉得，自己似乎闻到了什么气味。那是一股甜而不腻的味道，像是染着糖果气味的湿润海风，只吸一口便让人觉得浑身舒畅。

他不知道这是什么气味，甚至不知道这到底是不是真实存在的。但他喜欢这个味道，喜欢得不得了。于是他又猛地深吸了好几口，接着伏在Steve的肩头，再一次睡着了。

他们又度过了荒淫的两天，期间只吃了三顿饭，其他时间不是在睡觉就是在上床——起码Bucky是这样的。Steve几乎已经在这个家里每一个房间的每一个角落里操过他了，并且从那之后就每次都射在他的生殖腔里。事实证明人体的极限比Bucky自己估计要强不少，他不仅挺过了这段日子，居然还觉得挺享受的——除了是真的肚子饿，他都不知道Steve有没有吃过饭，Alpha真的是人类吗？

在床上醒来的时候，Bucky对这次睡醒的地点还是比较满意的，起码躺着舒服。卧室的窗帘拉得紧紧的，如果不是透出的几缕微光，他都无法判断现在是白天还是晚上。他试着动了一下，浑身都跟散架了一样酸疼，就是最麻烦的任务也没到这个地步过。叹了口气，小心翼翼地翻了个身，然后Bucky便看到了半坐在他身边的Steve。

Alpha在看着他，双眸看起来清明透彻，干净得像是每一次他在任务里做出重大抉择时那样。忽的，Bucky意识到了什么，试探着开口：“Steve……？”

Steve轻轻应了一声，Bucky迈出第二步试探：“你，呃，易感期结束了吗？”

又是一声肯定的回应，Bucky马上坐起身——他居然穿着衣服，看上去像是Steve的睡衣，不知道对方什么时候给他套上的——往后一挪，然后用手捂住了自己的脸。明明在过去的三天里他已经和Steve做了那么多次世界上最亲密的事情，然而现在他却发觉自己突然不知道该怎么面对Steve了，他甚至不知道自己应该用什么身份来和对方说话。

就在Bucky天马行空地想着“要不干脆还是直接就这么逃走好了”的时候，Steve出了声：“Bucky……我想好了。”

他放下手，对上Steve湛蓝的双眼，看到他用宣读《独立宣言》一般的严肃正直表情说道：“我们先离婚吧。”

心脏被这一记重锤直接捣成烂泥，又丢进胃里被强酸腐蚀殆尽。而就在Bucky觉得自己要昏过去之前，Steve的下一句话让他瞬间就分不清到底哪一句给他的冲击更大了：“——因为我要向你求婚！”

Bucky：“……”

Bucky：“？”

Bucky：“啥？！”


	12. Chapter 12

12

房间里陷入死寂，时间仿佛在这个空间里静止凝固了。过了几分钟——也可能是几小时，几天，几百年，谁知道呢，反正Bucky是感觉不出来了——Steve忽然发出一声惊呼：“该死，我是不是直接说出来了？”

这语气实在是太稀松平常，以至于Bucky忘记了他们在进行多么诡异的话题，下意识地如往常一般接话：“什么？”“我说了‘求婚’？”Steve说着，对上Bucky的视线向他确认，于是Bucky自然地给了他一个肯定的回答：“你说了。”

Steve一下子沮丧了起来，看上去就像是那种商场里瘫在地上的大毛绒公仔，敲着脑袋嘟囔：“老天，我不该说的，这样就没有惊喜了……”Bucky试图努力跟上Steve的思维：“……所以你希望我当做没听到吗？”“当然不，我是认真的！”对方决绝地否定道，尔后才发觉自己有些失态，“呃，我是说，不能就这么当它过去，你不能——不是，你不该——咳，也不对。”他似乎被该如何措辞难倒了，好半晌自顾自地一点头：“……嗯，总之我是要向你求婚的，你先知道这点就行了。”

说完抬头，看到那双熟悉的灰绿色眼睛正一动不动地盯着自己。Bucky似乎是在思索什么，就这么径直看了好一会儿，又凑近一点，继续盯着看。Steve被他的动作逼得往后仰了一些，就在他想要开口问对方的意图时，Bucky终于出了声：“Steve……你是不是还在易感期啊？”

Alpha一愣，蹙起眉头：“不是，为什么这么问？”“啧，你不能因为我闻不出来就随便骗我啊！”Bucky叹了口气，抓起被子又想要往床上躺回去，“先说好现在不行，起码让我再睡两个小时，不然我实在是……”“我的易感期结束了。”Steve打断了他，把他从被子里揪出来，不解中带着点恼怒，“我已经说了，为什么你还要说这种话？”

他拉住Bucky的手臂，两人就在昏暗的房间里以一个暧昧诡异的姿势对峙着，气氛却相当严肃。在这样的氛围里，Steve看到Bucky一字一顿地说道：“那你又为什么还要说这些胡话？”

Steve张了张嘴，过于焦急想要解释清楚的心态反而令他语无伦次，不知道该从何讲起：“我……”“啧，你们Alpha真的麻烦死了！”Bucky说着试图甩开Steve的手，但是试了几下都没成功，就只好气鼓鼓地继续说道，“这次又是因为什么？信息素还是标记？算了，我看还是等你脑子清楚了再……”“不是！”

Steve终于组织好了语言，急忙打断对方：“都不是，跟那些都没有关系，你先相信这一点，好吗？”他说得是那样迫切，湛蓝的眸子有些可怜地小心翼翼地盯着Bucky，好像如果他说出一句“不好”的话那双眼睛马上就会碎成一地。

半晌，Bucky叹出一口气：“……我明白了。”还没等Steve高兴一下，他就撇过头，躲开Steve的视线阖上了眼睑：“Steve，如果你这么做是为了什么天杀的‘要对我负责’之类的理由的话，我可以告诉你，完全没有必要。你也看到了，你甚至没法永久标记我，反正这个标记过不了五六天也就能消失了。如果你在担心怀孕的事情，Beta的受孕率本来就很低，大不了我一会儿再去吃点药什么的……”“Bucky。”

Steve开口，轻柔但不容拒绝地打断了Bucky的滔滔不绝：“你可以拒绝我，可以生气，可以骂我，但答应我，不要怀疑我的用心，好吗？我想这么说这么做，不是因为什么信息素，或者是愧疚心之类的。如果一定要说一个理由的话……”他说着凑过去，用另一只手捧住Bucky的脸，轻轻地用拇指抚摸他的面颊，像是在触碰这世界上最为珍贵的宝物一般：“……那就是我爱你，永远爱你，只爱你一个。”

熟悉的话语在耳边回响交叠，他想起不久之前才刚刚听到过的这样的告白。那时他们都情迷意乱，他甚至来不及去判断那些话的真正含义，只当是Alpha的一时头脑发热便草草了事。而现在，当再一次听到这些话时，纵使他已经在心里找了千百条理由，却还是不可抑制地红了脸。脑子里不停地回放着刚才听到的那几句话，混乱之中他只能庆幸现在房间里足够暗，Steve应该不至于能看到他这幅面若呆鸡的蠢样子——应该看不到吧？

他们现在靠得足够近了，近到这个距离除了落下一个吻之外做什么都不合适的地步。而就在Bucky要条件反射地闭上眼睛之前，Steve松开了他，低落地撇下眉毛：“……对不起，说到底还是我的错，我太傻了，浪费了太多的时间……本来我早就该对你说这些的。”

「——而他会这么想，也是因为“Alpha的天性”吗？」

在昆式机开往布加勒斯特的路上，当Steve盯着Bucky后颈上逐渐变淡的标记痕迹时，又开始思考这个问题。

他尝试着去想象那种很久以前，他和Bucky一起畅享过的未来。他们会做一辈子的好朋友，在而立之年左右分别建立自己的家庭。他会和一个Omega结婚，生下两个孩子。他们在Brooklyn的小巷里安家，每天晚上他从神盾局下班的时候Omega会早早地在家里为他备好晚饭。那个人会有一双很美的手，白皙修长的手指很适合拿着刀具，或者扣在扳机上；他应该会与自己身高相当，这样他们接吻的时候就不需要弯腰，谁也不会累着；他应该有一头棕色微卷的浓密头发，眼睛是碧玺一般漂亮的绿色；他应该闻起来很甜，最好是酒心太妃糖的味道，让人闻一口就陷入甜蜜的温柔乡——

在意识到自己在想谁之后Steve猛地甩头，心虚地看了一眼身旁的Bucky。而Beta此时正在和Sam聊天，完全没注意到他的小动作。Steve调整心态，闭上眼试图换一个角度去想这个问题。Beta的标记再过两三天就会消失，那之后他就可以去勾搭任何他想要勾搭的人。Bucky向来喜欢甜美的女Beta，但他也见过他和帅气可爱的男Beta交往。可是等等——现在来看，或许他也能接受和男Alpha交往？

别的不说，他的小队里就有一大把的男Alpha，整个神盾局中男Alpha的数量更是不用说。如果他们向Bucky发出邀请，Bucky会同意吗？不不不，Bucky向来眼光很高，不会是那么随便的人。可是如果，如果，有那么一个男Alpha，恰好是Bucky喜欢的类型，那么Bucky会同意吗？会同意和他交往吗？会同意和他上床吗？会同意……会同意让他标记吗？那个人的标记会印在Bucky的后颈上，就好像那里从来没有存在过Steve的标记吗？

「——不可以！！」他的心中警铃大作，猛地睁开眼差点从座位上跳起来。不可以，都不可以，男Alpha不可以，Beta、Omega也不可以，他根本没办法去想象Bucky和另一个人生活在一起，一想就会难过得好像快要死了一般。“Captain？”他转头，看到是身边的Natasha在喊他，“你还好吧？”他吞了口唾沫，努力做到镇定：“……没事，我很好。”

然而事实是，他一点也不好。那不在Bucky身边的两天里，Steve完全没法控制自己不去想这些事情。他的标记现在消失了吗？如果消失的话，会有别人想要给Bucky印上新的标记吗？还是已经有人这么做了？第二天晚上，在定时联络结束之后，Natasha盯着苦着一张脸的Steve，到底还是说出了口：“Captain，你不在状态。”

抛开刚才联络时的反常不说，就在今天下午Steve还在监视时走了一次神，虽然并没有造成什么后果，但还是被Natasha记下了。听到她的批评Steve愣了一下，揉了揉眉心：“……抱歉，是我的错，我只是……在想Bucky的事情。”他诚实回答，而Natasha对此只是耸了耸肩：“猜到了，毕竟这是唯一一个能让你变得不像你自己的理由。”

Steve没有马上接话，过了一会儿，才问道：“Nat，你……你是什么时候知道我们，就是，我和Bucky……”“奥地利的那一次，”俄罗斯女人毫不犹豫地回答，“你为了他一个人只身闯入九头蛇的基地时，我就知道你愿意为Bucky奉献你的一切。”

片刻，空荡荡的角落里传来一声轻笑。Natasha一挑眉，而Steve赶在她提问之前解释道：“不，不是因为你……我只是现在才发现，原来我那么早就爱上他了。”

美艳的女特工看着那个傻笑着、浑身冒着恋爱的幸福气泡的金发男人，眉毛挑得更高了。她似乎明白了什么，但此时此刻，她觉得还是装作什么都不知道比较有趣。

从那之后Steve便陷入了进退两难的地步，他知道自己应该向Bucky坦白，却无法不去在乎坦白可能会带来的最糟糕的结果——对方可是只把这一切当做游戏，如果发现其实自己是认真的话说不定会立刻离开。这样的后果就是每次Bucky为他所做出的的那些出格的举动找借口，并一次次原谅他的时候，他便会感到更加羞愧。

当Bucky一开始出现在他的房间里时，他还以为是自己思念成疾做的梦。但在发现这是真实的之后，易感期摧毁了他的控制力，把他压抑许久的冲动全都释放了出来，还不顾后果地向对方告了白，而Bucky没有拒绝时他更是从内心感到狂喜。结束之后，重新清醒的他立刻做出了这个决定：他必须让Bucky马上知道自己的想法。

“……就是这样。”Steve说着，顿了一下，“抱歉，现在才告诉你这些……但我一定要向你求婚，如果你不答应也没关系，那我就从追求你重新开始，反正到最后我还是要向你求婚！”

说完就用像是在等待判决书的目光看向Bucky。而此时的Bucky早就被这一大串长长的告白给听懵了，要不是他知道Steve无论讲什么都从来不打草稿的习惯，他都要怀疑在自己睡觉的时候对方写了一沓欧洲史那么厚的底稿了。所以Steve早就爱上了他，怪不得那之后每次他说Steve做出那些事是因为“Alpha本能”时对方都不接话。可是这会儿他的脑子里太乱了，还没理清思绪便大着舌头说：“可、可是，信息素……”

Steve看着他，无奈地笑了一声：“你还不相信吗？那再告诉你一件事吧，Bucky，Alpha是不会因为一种信息素就喜欢上一个人的，而是因为喜欢一个人，才会觉得他的信息素好闻啊。”说完自己又小声嘀咕了一句：“……虽然我也是最近才意识到这一点的。”

——哦，好吧，确实是这样，天啊，这么简单的问题，为什么我从没注意到过呢？

Bucky想着，把脸埋进了手掌，过了一会儿，在手心里偷偷笑了起来，笑得傻乎乎的，好像是天底下最快乐的傻子一般。他听到Steve在这时开了口：“所以Bucky，我真的是认真……嗯，是认真要和你求婚的！呃，你现在不想理我也没关系，但是我，我会努力！从明天开始我就要追求你，不，从今天，从现在开始！我……”“Steve。”

他轻声呼唤着，屈起膝盖，用手撑着脑袋，在微光之中绚烂地笑着看向对方：“那我也告诉你一件事——如果我不喜欢你的话，一开始就不会让你标记我了。”

Alpha湛蓝的眼眸一瞬间瞪大，连带着他的嘴也张成一个标准的“O”型，在他能说出话之前，Bucky先开了口：“嗯，所以现在我们先去离婚吧。”说完又止不住地笑了，冲着对方调皮地一眨眼：“不然你的求婚就没有意义了，不是吗？”

这一回Steve不再试图用他贫瘠的语言表达什么了，他只是扑上去，用力地拥抱自己的爱人，然后深深地亲吻他。


	13. Chapter 13

13

Sam刚刚结束任务，风尘仆仆地赶到了婚礼现场，大门都还没踏进，就听到Tony在里面“大放厥词”：“知道你们之前那次婚礼最大的败笔在哪里吗？告诉你们，就是在于没有请我到现场！你们看看，没有本世纪最伟大的Iron Man来为你们亲自打点婚礼，你们这两个土老帽就只能过过这么寒碜的唔唔唔……”

后面的话没法说下去了，因为Pepper用手捂住了他的嘴，给了他一个“你可少说两句吧”的眼神，尔后饱含歉意地说到：“抱歉，Tony的意思是，这是我和他为你们准备的一点心意，希望你们能够喜欢。”说着侧身，一个服务员推着一个华丽的三层蛋糕走了出来，每一层都装点着繁复的巧克力和奶油，最顶上还有两个做得惟妙惟肖的糖果小人，穿着他们最常穿的那两套作战服拥抱在一起。

在Steve企图与Tony讲道理之前，Bucky已经给了Pepper得体的答谢：“谢谢你们，不得不说Pepper，你的眼光真是一如既往的无可挑剔。”“嘿！最重要的部分是我出的主意好吗！看到那两个小人了吗？”Tony又开始在一旁嚷嚷，Bucky冲他做了个鬼脸：“哦，那一会儿那两个留给Sam吃吧。”正好路过的Sam：“嗯？？你们到底把我当成什么了？？”

Pepper端庄温柔地微笑着看着一群男人拌嘴，在恰当的时间开口：“不过上一次婚礼派对我们没能来参加真的很遗憾，幸好你们决定再办一次。”“别放在心上，本来上一次我们也是办得匆匆忙忙的。”Bucky说着，有些心虚地移开视线，“你知道，为了先把证拿了什么的……”“而且想要凑齐大家也不容易，”Steve补充道，“你们能腾出时间来参加我们就已经很感激了。”

好不容易从Pepper的手中挣脱出来的Tony此时得意地一摸他的小胡子：“我大度地接受你们的感激之情！”放在平日里Bucky肯定会帮着Steve跟他再掰扯几句，不过他今天心情特别好，于是就让Tony白占了这么个便宜。“那么，为了表现你们的诚意……”一名服务员托着盛满酒杯的盘子路过，Tony顺手从那儿捞了一杯香槟，摇晃几下后抿了一口，“不准备坦白点什么有意思的来听听吗？这样好了，先从你们第一次的上……”“对了！”

Pepper及时开口，阻止了Tony接下来的危险发言：“说起来，Steve是怎么向你求婚的？我好奇这件事很久了！”

没想到听了这话，Steve马上垮下眉毛叹出一口气，而Bucky倒是眉飞色舞地用大拇指一指自己：“这个嘛，其实是我求的婚！”

一个月前，法院。

“怎么可以这样？！”

看着面前拍桌而起的男Alpha，Dolores感到了前所未有的无语。说实在的，她在这儿工作有快六年了，每天见过的情侣或者夫妻没有几百也有几十，但这么奇葩的还是第一次见到。

她对他们有印象，也就一个月前，这对AB夫夫才刚刚来登记过结婚，而且就是在她这儿登记的。那时候她觉得他俩长得好看还般配，并且是非传统情侣。虽然通婚法案前两年通过了，但有勇气来登记结婚的非传统情侣还是比较少见，所以她对他们印象非常深刻。

没想到不过一个月就又见到他们了。当那个男Beta说出他们是来离婚的时候，Dolores觉得又惊讶又惋惜。虽然她很想知道究竟是什么原因才会让这对看起来如此般配的伴侣决定离婚，也很想劝劝他们再多三思，但不过问对方的隐私是她的基本职业素质。于是她只好拿出离婚协议，开始给两个人讲该怎么写这些文件。

只不过，这两个人看起来怎么都兴高采烈的？一般来离婚的不是都苦着一张脸，就是恨不得用眼神把对方杀死。可是这对AB伴侣不仅一直有说有笑，还动不动就搂搂抱抱的，看上去感情好得不得了。所以到底为什么要离婚啊？Dolores一边做着手头的工作流程，一边在心底呐喊发问。

离婚手续就在这么堪称诡异的氛围下稳步进行，看上去一切都很顺利，直到Dolores开始解释其中某条规定的时候。

“所以说，Mr……”Dolores说着，看了一眼文件上对方填的姓名，“Mr.Rogers，这是规定好的。一旦离婚的话，三个月只能是不能立刻复婚的，这一条法律是为了保护弱势群体。但从您所提交的资料来看，下个月您就要满二十八岁了，那么根据‘二五法案’，国家将为您直接分配一名Omega并登记结婚，就是这样。”  
这名金发的男Alpha——Steve闻言，掷地有声道：“怎么可以这样？不行，我只能和Bucky结婚！”「那就不要离婚啊！！」Dolores在内心狂吼，要不是因为不合规矩她就要把面前这份离婚申请书撕碎了扔在这个Alpha脸上了。

而一旁的男Beta——Bucky听到这儿算是明白了，把Steve拉下来坐好之后绅士地向Dolores询问：“就没有什么办法能让那条‘二五法案’晚点儿生效吗？”不得不说这位男Beta真的可以算是女Beta们的大众情人款，要是在别的情况下认识的话Dolores说不定会试着和他约会什么的，不过现在来看，会喜欢上旁边这个神经兮兮的男Alpha，说明这个男Beta大概脑子也有点问题。于是Dolores矜持地回答：“暂时没有呢先生，毕竟这是国家出台的法案啊。”

男Alpha在一旁发出类似小狗被踩到尾巴时发出的哀嚎，Dolores无视他继续和Bucky说：“所以你们到底还要不要离这个婚？”

走出法院大门的时候Steve还是情绪很低落，回家的一路上Bucky都在安慰他。“好啦好啦，别伤心了。”到家之后Bucky说着，顺便亲亲Alpha的嘴角，“反正上次不也求过婚了吗？都一样啦都一样。”然而听到这话，Steve的眼神更加幽怨了：“上次没成功啊……”

Bucky一愣，赶紧回忆了一下一切开始的地方，那时候他们都聊了点什么？“我向你求婚，你说了‘no’，然后……”“……然后是我向你求了婚，你答应了。”Bucky开口，把Steve没说完的话接完整了，“……所以是我向你求的婚。”

伴随着Steve的唉声叹气，Bucky毫不掩饰地大笑了起来。“这不公平！”Steve又开始了新一轮的抱怨，“本来我也能来一次的！”“你可以，你现在就可以。”Bucky拼命忍住笑，摸去眼角笑出来的眼泪，半跪在沙发上捏了捏Steve的脸颊，“来吧来吧，我配合你！别说一次了，多少次我都会配合你的！”“那不一样！”Steve哀嚎着，Bucky笑得更大声了。

那之后Bucky逢人便说他俩结婚是他向Steve求的婚，Steve能怎么办？只能默默承认了呗。也是从那时起，他们开始筹办婚礼——真正的婚礼。本来他们就是打算要再办一次婚礼的，如果之前的“离婚”和“复婚”能成功的话，现在离是没法离了，但婚礼还是要办的。毕竟他们上一次的婚礼根本就不能算婚礼，只能算是走了个皮毛流程。这一次他们想要让尽可能多的人来参加，但要凑齐他们的这些朋友真的挺不容易，排除万难后，终于把婚礼定在了在一个月后的今天。

Pepper听Bucky添油加醋地说了一遍他是如何向Steve求婚的，感动地双手交握抱在胸前：“哦天哪，你可真是太浪漫了！”Bucky得意洋洋地接受了这份赞美，Steve在这时看了一眼手表，凑到Bucky耳边轻声说：“时间到了。”

再一次听到那段誓词时，Bucky不由地想，这世上大概很少有人能对着同一个人做出两次相同的誓言吧？而现在来看，他就是这个幸运儿了。年迈的神父在得到双方肯定的回答之后颔首，缓缓开口：“现在，新郎们可以……”“请等一下。”

——是Steve，他打断了神父，在全场人惊讶的眼神中，从胸口掏出了什么东西握在手心里，然后牵起了Bucky的手。他无意识地抚摸着Bucky的左手手指，Bucky能感觉到他的手心在微微颤抖。他忽然意识到了对方想要做什么，这使他也激动地开始轻颤起来。他看着Steve深呼吸了几次，尔后湛蓝的眼眸直直地望向他，就好像要望进他的心底一般：“James·Buchanan·Barnes,will you marry me?”

说完露出一个有些狡黠的笑容，就像是每次他的大计得逞时那样。Bucky简直是爱死了他的这一面，不过话说回来，Steve又有哪一面是Bucky不爱的呢？于是他笑着，坚定地回答：“I do,sure I do.”

Steve嘴角的笑意愈浓了，等他松开手时，Bucky看到了那个被他藏了许久的小东西。那是一对银色的戒指，在上面刻着一对星星，属于Bucky的那颗是阴刻，Steve的是阳刻，不用试也知道肯定能完美无瑕地契合在一起。他久久地盯着那枚戒指，半晌，笑着叹出一口气：“……是你赢了，Stevie.”

见多识广的神父在这绝佳的气氛时恰如其分地开口：“现在，新郎们可以亲吻彼此了。”

伴随着新郎们的亲吻，派对这才算是真正开始了——虽然派对的主角们现在正吻得难舍难分，完全没心思参与的样子。等他们互相半抱着走向已经完全嗨起来的人群时，Clint递过来一个盘子：“快来尝尝，Tony的这个蛋糕真的绝了！”

Steve拿小叉子尝了一口，奶油甜而不腻，里面的蛋糕也很松软可口，Tony果然是在关键时刻永远不会掉链子的人。然而还没等他夸出口，一旁的Bucky出来传来一阵怪声：“唔……”

他回头，看到Bucky正用手捂着嘴巴，眉毛和眼睛痛苦地皱成一团。反应最快的是Natasha，回头向众人问道：“有碗之类的吗？”Hill给她递了一个，Natasha递到Bucky面前，Bucky抓着就吐了起来。大家目瞪口呆地看着这一串动作，然后齐刷刷地看向了Tony，众矢之的举起双手：“我拿我的命保证，我真的什么坏事都没干！！”“应该是的，”Clint在一旁冷静分析，“不然我们一个都跑不掉。”“嘿！”“Bucky。”

开口的是Bruce，温和的博士挠了挠鬓角，有点不好意思地提问：“你，咳，你最近和Cap有进行过一些，呃，你懂的？”吐完的Bucky一边用Steve递过来的水漱口一边思索，这一个月来他们都忙得够呛，不是在出任务就是在筹备婚礼，上一次上床那还是……不，不可能那么巧吧？“如果有的话，”同为Beta的Bruce再次开口，高深莫测地推了一下眼镜，“你在，呃，进行的过程中，有没有闻到味道？”

Bucky一下子没反应过来，味道？什么味道？等等，仔细想的话，那时候他好像是有闻到过什么，像是从糖果海洋吹来的湿润海风的气味。那时候还以为是沐浴露的味道或者是自己被干昏头产生的幻觉，但如果不是的话——Bucky脸色一变，抽搐着嘴角：“别告诉我那是信息素的味道……”“如果Beta在交配过程中闻到信息素的味道的话，那就是受孕成功的表现。”Bruce用像是Discovery旁白一样的声音说出这句话，而从刚才开始就已经处于石化状态的Steve在这时总算找回了自己的声音：“Bu、Bucky，你难道……”

Bucky看着自己激动得溢于言表的丈夫，心情复杂地点了点头——看来，日后的婚姻生活，还有许多的挑战在等待着他们一同度过。

-正文FIN.-


End file.
